Hatred's Spark
by DLB13
Summary: Rina and Aizen's wedding day cut short, with Rina quickly being assigned to The World of the Living, unable to even attend her own wedding's festivities. 11th Squad 6th Seater Rina Haruko quickly fits into her new found high school life, making friends and a single Quincy enemy on the way. Only to learn this Quincy's hatred stems farther than she could ever imagine.
1. Wedding Day

**NOTES: Hello and welcome! Thank you so much for checking out my FanFic! I'm actually new to the Bleach fandom, recently having just finished the anime. So if there's discrepancies, please let me know. I've been gaining most of my Bleach knowledge from memory and Bleach wiki pages. Obviously don't read the Fanfic if you don't want any anime/manga spoilers.**

 **The story takes place a couple months before Act 1. Since I believe the anime/manga starts off in April I believe. I'm writing this story to meld together with the cannon storyline, so everything will unravel from there.**

 **In this first chapter, both Gin and Toshiro are in the Groom's wedding party. I know it technically makes more sense for Tosen to be in it besides Toshiro, but from what I remember Tosen was never revealed as Aizen's ally until later on. Just to clear up as to why Toshiro was put in place instead of Tosen.**

 **Originally I wanted this story to be an Aizen x Reader FanFic, but I'm actually still in the process of working on another FanFiction that uses POV scenarios and wanted to expand further more than using POV again. To summarize, I created the character Rina Haruko. She's a pretty standard Shinigami, who has been recognized by Zaraki Kenpachi back in her Shinigami Academy days. She is also the sole female of the 11th Squad. Her Zanpakuto is lightening based, naming it 'Golden Light.'**

 **Note. Italicized words mean the characters are thinking to themselves.**

* * *

"You look absolutely gorgeous Rina!" Rangiku Matsumoto squealed out loud.

The room was fluttering about with busy bodies with the sparse handful of females in each of the thirteen squads. The pitter patter of footsteps hurrying on the tatami mats created a lively atmosphere, yet the anxiety of the clock's teasing ticking over took the excitement with stress. This was a special night to be had and an extremely rare one to say the least, it was a wedding in the Soul Society. Between the fifth squad's Captain, Sousuke Aizen and the eleventh squad's sixth seater, Rina Haruko.

"Eh? It's a little much …" Rina croaked, staring at herself in disbelief into the vanity's tall mirror.

Rukia Kuchiki was adding the finishing touches to Rina's over the top up do as Rangiku folded her arms and gave out a troubled sigh, "This is why I keep telling you to leave the eleventh division and come join either Rukia and I. You've lost all sense of beauty working under Kenpachi." The mention of Kenpachi spat out of Matsumoto's mouth like poison. "And done!" Rukia announced excitedly placing in a fancy hair pin into Rina's tightly styled black hair. Rina's eyes drooped as she gave herself a final glance into the mirror, jumping up from her seat, "This is ridiculous! I look like a China doll!"

Rina's Maid of Honour, Ragiku responded in protest, "This is the one night Aizen Taichou will see you all dressed up!" Rukia took a step forward adding in her two cents, "It's only for one night! Don't you think Aizen Taichou deserves to see you at your best?! Especially on your wedding night?!" Rina's shoulders sagged giving into their disapprovals, halfheartedly waving a loose hand at them, "Okay, you're right, you're right." Rina heaved in a deep breath as she puffed her chest out, hands firmly on her hips, "I'll just suck it up!"

"Please! Please! Rina! Have more of a lady like posture! You'll scrunch up your robes!" Rangiku cried out. "Wooowwwww! You look beautiful Rin-Rin!" The three of them turned towards the high pitched voice as Rina's bridesmaid Yachiru casually made her way towards them munching on a cookie. "Huh? Where did you get the snack?" Rukia asked. Yachiru's smile widened, "There's a whole table of them outside! Do you want me to get you one?" The air heaved in disbelief, but it was something they were all used to when it came to Yachiru.

Rukia clapped her hands together, "It's almost time! Are you ready to be ?!" Rina blushed at the remark of carrying her future husband's last name, bowing her head down as she brushed her toes on the groves of the tatami floor, "I guess …." Her words trailed off as Matsumoto squealed in delight, "Look at you! Your face is bright red in embarrassment! How is that going to work anyways? We'll be having two Aizen's in Seireitei, it'll be kinda confusing." Rina looked up with a giggle, "Sousuke and I already agreed that my last name will officially change, but I'll still be known by my own last name."

Rina's Maid of Honour and her two Bridesmaids lined up in front of her, taking one final glance. Dressed in many layers of white silk robes, makeup done to perfection and an up do that took nearly two hours to get done, got a thumbs up approval from Matsumoto, Rukia and Yachiru. The determined and focused eyes of the three of them started to make Rina uncomfortable, as she took a step back, stopping in place as she bumped into what felt like a brick wall. The feeling of eyes peering down at her made her snap her head back as the voice spoke out, "Oi. Are you all done?" Rina jumped forward, straightening herself out, "Yes! All ready, Taichou!" Yachiru groaned, "Ken-Chaaaannnn, you're not allowed in here! Girls only!"

Kenpachi spat out a "Tch" as the sound of loud music could now be heard playing outside the tent. The tent's entrance flapped open behind Kenpachi, as a well dressed Gin and Toshiro stood in sight. Gin's smooth voice called out towards Matsumoto, Rukia and Yachiru, "It's showtime, ladies." Rukia and Matsumoto quickly made haste, hooking their arms with Gin, as Toshiro let out a hand to Yachiru. "See you out there!" Rukia shouted towards Rina, as they all disappeared behind the tent's solid white sheet.

Rina grabbed hold of her bouquet of flowers as Kenpachi was still standing at the entrance, his arms folded across his broad chest, "You okay over there? You're shaking like a leaf." Rina tried her best to stiffen her body, not wanting her squad Captain to think she was weak in any way shape or form. Weakness was not allowed when you're a seated officer of the eleventh squad. "Sorry Taichou, I'm just not a fan of having all eyes on me." Kenpachi gave no response. _'Hopefully he won't think any less of me.'_ Rina thought to herself. Rina's time in the Shinigami Academy was an uphill battle, making further news when none other than Zaraki Kenpachi had taken notice of her, now being acquainted the sole female of the eleventh squad. "You'd rather prefer a fight to a meal, I like that of you kid." Were Kenpachi's exact words to Rina when they had first met. She made it her life mission to serve under her Captain, even if it costed her, her life. She was going to make sure Zaraki Kenpachi would never regret his decision of putting a female in the squad.

The music outside now changed into a softer tone, knowing this was her cue. Rina took a steady deep breath in, now standing side by side with her Captain. One hand on her flower bouquet and her other hand looped through the left arm of Kenpachi. The bright glow of the scattered paper lanterns beamed down onto her face, stomach churning as the crowd turnout of their wedding was a lot vaster than she had expected. Rows of black chairs left and right as all eyes were on her. Each squad Captain had their own front row seats, each of them smiling at her with joy. Rukia, Rangiku and Yachiru were lined up on the left side of the risen altar, with Gin and Toshiro lined up on the right. Rina's eyes met Aizen's down the carpeted path, scattered with the subtle pinkness of beautiful cherry blossoms. His face was taken aback at first, admiring the beauty of his future wife slowly approaching him, now welcoming her with a tender smile. Captain Commander Yamamoto standing in the center of the altar, suggesting he be the one to officiate the wedding. Though opposed at first to the marriage of two Shinigami's taking place, he had finally caved in when other's started to speak up in gentle protest in defense of both Rina and Aizen.

Rina and Kenpachi making their way down the path as Zaraki boasted out in a hushed tone, "I bet I could take Aizen out in one slice." Rina giggled, in no way surprised that fighting was the only thing running through her Captain's head in a time like this, "You'll have to get through me first." Rina threatened in a joking tone. Kenpachi let out a mocking snort.

His voice now coaxing into a serious tone, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But after the old geezer announces you two as husband and wife, you need to leave immediately." Rina whipped her head up at Kenpachi, "Leave?! How am I supposed to tell this to Aizen?! You can't be serious!"

"Did I say I was joking?"

Rina let out a troubled sigh, curiosity getting the best of her accepting her fate as she gave in, "Where am I leaving to, Taichou?" Rina tried her best to be incognito, glancing over at Aizen, hoping he didn't sense this disappointing talk with her and her Captain, "The world of the living. You're needed there."

"And nobody else could do it? In the whole thirteen court squads we have?"

"Old man's orders, not mine."

"How long will I be gone for?"

"Four months." Kenpachi's tone grim and steady.

Rina wasn't even going to bother arguing with her Captain at this point. It would make no difference, nobody would go against a direct order from the Captain Commander, not even someone as insane as Zaraki Kenpachi. Maybe this was just an act of defiance from Yamamoto Taichou's disapproval of this marriage. Different scenarios started playing in Rina's head of Aizen's reaction when she would break the news to her future husband. Sousuke Aizen was always known for his calmer and logical ways of thinking, in reality, he'd probably be understanding of it. Probably. She just wished it wouldn't have to be immediately after the wedding, was she not even allowed to mingle?

"Four …. Months …" Rina repeated in a weak whimper. She would have to be away from Sousuke for that long? That's how long they would have to wait to consummate their marriage? After an absolutely no sex pact during their time of dating and engagement, she would have to wait four more months? Rina could already tell how antsy Aizen got waiting for their wedding date to come up. Surprisingly enough he still chose to stick by Rina's side even with her out of this world no sex pact.

Rina and Kenpachi finally made the long walk up to the front, now releasing their arms as Kenpachi gave Rina a slight push forward, "Have fun, Kid."


	2. Don't Ever Forget Me

"Forgive my rudeness Commander, but four months is way too long! Please! Please just consider the circumstances!"

Hidden behind the Groom's tent was both Rina and Commander Captain Yamamoto. The party alive with high fever as the festivities were now taking place, it was a shame the bride would have no part of it.

"Your marriage to Sousuke Aizen should not deter you from your duties, Haruko Rina. Know your place." Yamamoto wavered in a warning tone.

Rina clasped her hands into a tight fist. Dressed in beautiful white silk robes, hair and makeup done into perfection showed little fight to the Commander's ever focused eyes. The Commander was always known as a firm and spine chilling man, who's deciding words were always final with little remorse.

"Your shihakusho (Shinigami robes) have been placed in the bridal tent. You are to leave immediately."

"I … I won't be able to do this Commander, I can't. Four months … Sousuke … What do I say –"

Rina's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she received a firm whack across her back, making her stumble forward onto her knees. She looked back in shock as her Captain, Kenpachi was glaring down at her in disgust. She knew that look, and she would not dare defy it. She quickly straightened herself up, kneeling down in front of the Commander Captain, as she bowed her head deep into her chest, "My sincerest apologies, Commander. I understand the situation and will leave immediately."

* * *

"My my, a wedding party without the Bride, Aizen Taichou?" Gin cooed, teasing towards Aizen.

Aizen and Gin stood by a table, sipping on drinks as they were watching the crowds of Shinigami's enjoy this rare occasion to their heart's content. The night sky nearly unseeable due to the amount of paper lanterns scattered across the large area, many tables lined the perimeter piled high with food and drinks. Aizen's eyes searching through the crowds, looking for Rina, but she was nowhere in sight. He took another sip of his drink, slamming his cup onto the table. Gin's fox like smile slowly thinning out.

"Would you like me to look for her, Aizen Taichou?"

Before he could give an answer a deep voice called out to him, "Sousuke!" Gin and Aizen's eyes turned to the source as Kyoraku and Ukitake waved happily to them in the distance. Kyoraku tipped his straw hat with one hand, holding a bottle of sake in the other. "Congratulations on the wedding!" His smile gradually fading as he had picked up on Aizen's displeased face, Ukitake was now the one to speak up, "Everything alright Aizen Taichou? If I'm not mistaken, this should be a happy occasion." Aizen pushed his thick rimmed glasses up his nose, being cut off yet again.

"It's because his wife has been assigned."

"Oh! Zaraki Taichou!" Kyoraku chimed. "Assigned? At a time like this?"

"Leave it to that old geezer to decide something like this."

Ukitake let out a friendly laugh, "What's this? Are you actually feeling bad for someone else, Zaraki?"

Kenpachi turned his head away, obviously not wanting to answer the question. Turning his gaze towards Aizen, as Aizen's face was unmoved by his announcement. _'Tch. This guy. Always needs to look cool even after I told him his wife will be leaving.'_ Kenpachi thought to himself. Yachiru now popping up from behind Kenpachi's shoulder, "You should go say bye to her. She's in her tent, she's about to leave." All eyes now on Aizen, everyone awaiting his answer in suspenseful silence. "If she wants to leave, let her. I understand." He muttered, walking away.

* * *

"RINA!" Rukia and Matsumoto yelled out in unison, pushing the tent's flap out of the way. Rina's back was turned towards them, dressing herself into her black Shinigami robes. Rukia's voice now roaring inside the tent, "Is it true?! You'll be leaving for four months!?" Rina answering in a flat tone, continuing to dress herself, "It's true."

"You can't! You just got married! Did you tell Zaraki Taichou about this?"

"It was a direct order from the Commander. There's nothing Zaraki Taichou can do." Rina's voice of obvious disappointment, now facing her two troubled friends as Rina let her black hair free, slipping the pins out. She waved her head from side to side, letting her hair loosen itself out. "Please, watch over him. He's not taking it too well." The tone Rina used on the word 'him' obviously meant Aizen.

Rukia and Matsumoto watching Rina prepare herself for departure with long faces, sharing the unfortunate pain their friend had to go through. "We will." Rukia assured her. Rina now fastening the sheath of her yellow handled Zanpakuto by her side, exhaling a disappointed breath. "I'll see you girls in four months." Matsumoto and Rukia rushing into Rina, wrapping their arms all around eachother in a tight hug. "We'll miss you." Rukia soothed. Matsumoto now pulling back as she declared in a proud voice, "I'll make sure Aizen Taichou won't forget you! I'll keep him in his place!" The three girls shared a light laugh together, pulling away.

"Are you leaving now?" Yachiru asked from the tent entrance. They all turned to look at her, as she seemed to be holding something in her hands. "Looks like. Be good, okay Yacihru?" The pink haired girl now puffed her cheeks in protest, "I'm not a little kid, Rina!" Rina gave out a light chuckle as Yachiru came closer to her, holding her hands contents out. "This is from the Commander. He said it's a key to an apartment, your cellphone and a change of clothes."

Matsumoto snatched the article of clothing out of Rina's hands, as both her and Rukia inspected it closely. "What is this? It looks like a school uniform." Yachiru nodded her head in elation, "Yep! Rin-Rin's going to be playing a high school student!"

 **"WHHAAATTT?!"** Rina, Matsumoto and Rukia cried out in unison.

"Hm. Your assignment is in some town. Starts with a K? I think?" Yachiru pondered, tapping her index finger on her chin. "But you'll be assigned there."

"Is it about hollows?" Rina asked.

"The Commander just said it's of the utmost importance. I don't even think Ken-Chan knows much about it."

 _'Well that's reassuring…'_ Rina thought to herself in dismay.

* * *

"Good bye, Soul Society." Rina quietly whispered.

This was going to be Rina's first assignment in the World of the Living, and she wasn't going to lie, she was a little nervous. Even after the many unnecessary hollow slaughtering expeditions with her squad, she was more afraid of actual humans residing in that world than blood thirsty hollows themselves. She turned back around, walking forwards towards the towering Senkaimon, guarded by two Shinigamis on each side.

"What? No good bye? I'm gonna miss your handsome face?"

Rina spun around, greeted by the two beaming faces of Yumichika and Ikkaku. These two best friends who she saw as protective older brothers that constantly kept a close watch on her. Though not easy convincing them she did have fight within her because she was female at first, though after many friendly battles and hollow expeditions those expectations of Rina were shattered in an instant. Proving that Rina was more of a guy's girl than a girly girl.

Rina returned the smile as Yumichika and Ikkaku walked closer towards her, wearing the same sympathetic faces that Matsumoto and Rukia had after hearing the news. Rina was hoping to leave Seireitei with the least amount of given good byes, but it seemed as if people were just seeking her out to say their final farewells.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean anything by it. I thought it'd be easier to leave without saying anything."

Ikkaku placed his hands behind his head, as he cocked an eyebrow up, "Ehhh? You're making it sound like you're leaving forever."

Yumichika now adding a teasing remark, "Well we don't know what'll happen to her on the other side. She might actually never come back."

Ikkaku hastily slapping a firm hand over Yumichika's head, "Idiot! Don't say stupid things like that!" He turned his head towards Rina, flashing a confident thumbs up, "Don't worry Rina! You'll do great!"

Rina gave a respected bow towards the two of them, "I'll try my best! Thank you both!" Rina's eyes widening as she straightened up from her bow, the feeling of glee nearly bursting from her heart as Aizen was standing behind both Ikkaku and Yumichika. The two best friends now nudging elbows at eachother, telling themselves it was time to make their leave. They both gave short bows to Rina and Aizen as they started to walk back to their quarters.

Aizen took Rina's hands into his, smiling down at the wedding ring she had worn proudly on her left hand, raising her left hand up to his lips as he placed a soft kiss on the cool wedding band. "I'm sorry things had to turn out this way, Sousuke." Her heart fluttered seeing his gentle smile take over, "Then should I fake your death right here, so we can both run off to the World of the Living?" Rina's face flattened of disbelief, _'Sometimes he can be so weird ...'_

Rina etched these final moments into her mind. The starry night sky above them and the faded blaring music off in the distance was going to be her last reminder of their long awaited wedding day. This moment couldn't be any more romantic.

Aizen reached over, now slipping Rina's wedding band off. "Sous…uke?" Rina muttered in confusion. Rina carefully watched him as he reached into the pocket of his robes, pulling a silver chain out, skillfully slipping the thin chain through the wedding band. He walked behind Rina, securing the clasp behind her neck, "It would be odd for a high school student to wear a wedding band." He answered, returning in place facing her again. "Words can't describe how much I'm going to miss you, Sousuke."

He reached his hand out under Rina's chin, lifting it up as their eyes met, "Then don't say anything at all." Embracing his new wife into a tender kiss.

A kiss Rina would cherish forever.


	3. Quincy's First Meet

**NOTES: I'm actually many chapters ahead and my best gauge is that this story will be lasting around 15 or 18 chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Please introduce yourself!" Karakura High's Ms. Ochi own announced.

Rina took a deep bow in front of her classmates, returning back up as she spoke up in a booming voice, **"MY NAME IS HARUKO RINA! PLEASED TO MEET YOU ALL! LET'S GET THROUGH THIS SCHOOL YEAR TOGETHER!"**

"Ah yes, short and sweet. Thank you Haruko-san. Please take that empty seat here in the front."

Rina bowed again towards , **"YES! THANK YOU TAIC – I MEAN, MA'AM!"**

Hushed murmurs were heard within the classroom, some of the boys talking of her beauty, some laughing at Rina's over the top and ear shattering formality. It was just something Rina had gotten used to, being under direct orders of a Captain whose ideals were to intimidate all those around you at first meet, to ensure that you mean business. Rina took a seat at the empty wooden desk, looking to her left at a timid brunette girl, being caught off guard by the boy on her right. _'Is he … Glaring at me?'_ Trying her best to remain undetected as the black haired boy's eyes seemed to be piercing with hatred from behind his glasses.

The morning went off normally, with Rina's mind sometimes wandering off. _'What is it the Commander sent me here for? Everything so far seems fine. No hollow notifications from my cellphone, nothing weird has been happening. Was this mission really out of spite?'_ Every so often Rina would look around her, continually sensing a radiating hatred from the boy sitting beside her. _'I'll have to find out more about him. This one kid cannot possibly be the reason why I was sent here …'_

* * *

"Everyone have a good lunch!" announced.

Rina smiled to herself, _'Yes! Finally lunch time!'_. She was now thanking herself for listening to Aizen's words on saving whatever money she made at the Soul Society. _'What use is money here in Seireitei? There is nothing to buy.'_ She replayed his words in her mind. Before coming to school Rina had picked up a ready to eat bento at a nearby convenience store, opening her pack of hamburger steak, rice and various veggies for her to munch on. She looked over to her right again, seeing as the glasses boy was eating lunch at his desk as well. _'Eh, I'll ask for his name later. Lunch first.'_

"Haruko-kun!"

 _'Hmm?'_ Rina looked up in front of her seeing a tomboyish girl and a bubbly orange haired female with the biggest smile going across her face. "Would you like to join us for lunch, Haruko-kun?" Rina wasn't going to give up the chance of making friends, if she was going to be staying here for four months, she would need some allies. Jumping up from her seat, "Yes! I would love to! Um …" The orange haired girl giggled, "I'm Inoue Orihime and this is Arisawa Tatsuki." Pointing at the tomboyish girl beside her. "Ah! Thank you, Inoue-kun, Arisawa-kun." Rina bowed with thanks. "There's no need for formalities, just use our first names." Tatsuki blurted. "Yes!" Rina answered. "Let's go up on the roof!" Tatsuki folded her arms, "You just want to eat up there because you know Ichigo will be up there." Orihime jumped back in defense, "N – N – No! Not at all! I want to soak in the sun and I want to see that cloud again that was shaped like a bunny! Remember Tatsuki? From this morning?!" Tatsuki slapped a hand on her face, "Whatever, let's just go already, I have a club meeting in about fifteen minutes."

Rina quickly packed up her bento, stuffing it into her lunch bag. Noticing as well that the black haired glasses boy was also doing the same. _'Is he …. Going to follow us? Who exactly is this guy?'_

* * *

"Kurosaki-kuuunnn!" Orihime chirped at the top of her lungs, now jogging towards Ichigo and his group of friends. "Ignore her." Tatsuki advised in a disturbed tone, "Even though she won't admit it, she's always had a crush on him."

Rina was startled as both of her hands were being held tightly, "Is this the new girl? Rina right? Hi, just call me Keigo! I enjoy romantic dinners, cuddly plushies, romance dramas –" Tatsuki laid a hammering punch on Keigo's head, making him crumble onto the roof's concrete surface, "What do you think you're doing?! She's only been here for four hours and you're already acting a fool!" Another boy approached them, casually stepping onto the back of Keigo, offering his hand out to Rina, "I don't think I've introduced myself, my name is Kojima Mizuiro, but you can just call me Mizuiro. That over there is Kurosaki Ichigo." The orange haired boy now waving, mouth half full of food, "Yo."

"And that over there is Yasutora Sado." The dark skinned, not high school looking boy raised his hand up, "Mmm." Was all he said. Rina bowed in thanks, "Thank you all for the introductions. I'll try my best to remember your names!"

They all gathered around as Rina's stomach grumbled, _'These introductions were too long. I just want to eat!'_ Keigo jumped up from the ground, "What the hell Mizuiro! I'm not a door mat!" Nobody turned to look at him as Mizuiro continued to casually eat his lunch. "Then why were you on the ground acting like one?" The sorrow raised on Keigo's face, "Mizuirooooo!"

Orihime's eyes sparkled, calling out, "Ishida-kun! Come over here and meet the new girl!"

Looking as if Keigo had teleported to Orihime's side, his voice strained, "Orihime! What are you doing inviting over the most boring boy in school over here?!" Tatsuki now agreeing, "Yeah Orihime, since have we ever had lunch with Ishida? He's such a mood killer." Rina looked over to where Orihime was waving, her eyebrows unintentionally furrowed, it was that glasses boy. "Sor – Sorry. I just felt bad for Ishida-kun eating all by himself. He never eats up on the roof."

All eyes slowly turn to Rina.

"I think we all figured out why." Ichigo uttered in a plain voice.

"What?! **WHAAAAAAAATTTT?!** Ishida?! And my Rina?! No! No!" Keigo came rushing towards Rina, holding her hands into his once again, "It's not true is it?! You two?! Please don't tell me you like him, Rina! I'm a much better candidate than him!" Another hard landing punch from Tatsuki, "Enough! Stupid! You didn't even bother to ask Rina if she was even single, you pervert!"

Everyone's voices were hushing down as Ishida strutted his way over to the group, Rina's eyes never wandered off of him. "Ishida-kun! Join us! Did you meet – " He had cut her off, "Haruko Rina. Yes, I was paying attention." His voice unfriendly and almost uninterested. Rina stood up, offering her hand out, "Nice to meet you …" The cool acting boy pushed his glasses up on his face, "Ishida Uryu." Rina flashed on a strained smile, "Ah yes, Uryu." His lips formed into a frown, "I'd prefer Ishida, with honorifics."

 _'This guy …'_ Rina gritted.

He let his hand out as Rina's eyes had caught something silver dangling from his wrist. She didn't know why it had caught her attention so much, slowly studying it. It looked to be a silver cross of some sort, she noted to herself to research what that was later. Rina's frustration levels with the glasses boy rising as he forced her to close the gap between their handshake, even though she was the first one to offer out her hand.

 _'Huh?! There's …. Reiatsu emitting off of him. Is he a Shinigami?! No, it can't be. Then how do I not know of him? Did the Commander assign this mission to someone else as well? I would have been told.'_ Rina twisted her lips in anguish, _'No, this Reiatsu. It's different from a Shinigami. Just who exactly is this Ishida Uryu guy?'_

Ishida was the first to break the handshake, turning back around to make his leave pushing his glasses up once again, "Nice to meet you too." He held a long pause. **"Shinigami."**


	4. Always Watching

"Sor – Sorry about earlier Haruko-kun. I didn't expect Ishida-kun to be so cold." Orihime voiced in genuine concern.

Rina's first school day was over; all she was looking forward to was taking a nice long nap in her bed. Writing a make believe memo in her head to thank the Commander for getting her a small, though cozy apartment of her own.

"Don't apologize for his actions Orihime. It's not your fault, it's not like you could control his actions." Rina approved. Orihime pointed her index finger up, "Ah! To make it up to you, how about I make you dinner tonight?!" Rina waved her hand in front of her in defense, "No! It's okay! Reall –" Inoue had cut her off, "Please! It will make me feel ten times better! I'm a great cook!" Orihime said with a skip in her walk, "Nobody's first day at school should be ruined like that! I feel responsible!"

 _'There's no beating this girl at her own games is there?'_

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Orihime applauded like a little child, "Yay! Okay! I'm going to stop by the grocery store. I'll see you later tonight!" The orange haired beauty now took a right turn at the road, yelling out to Rina, "I'll text you my address!" Rina strained a smile, waving back to her super excited classmate.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet." Rina gasped, resting her head back onto her shoulders, shutting her eyes.

Rina took a deep breath in, letting the fresh air clear her senses, she then fluttered her eyes open, "Huh?" She jumped forward, staring up at Ishida sitting on a roof looking down at her, **"HUHHHH?!"** Ishida casually leaped down from the house's roof, now walking towards her.

"What is your problem kid?! Who just sits up high and watches people from a distance like that?!" Ishida looked unamused by Rina's bickering, "Took you long enough to notice me. Maybe Inoue's presence weakened your Shinigami senses."

"Why are you even following me? Is there something you want to say!?"

"Do you Shinigamis usually walk around without your Zanpakuto?"

Rina was taken aback, "What?"

Ishida groaned, resting his forehead atop his slender fingers, "Silly me. I forgot you Shinigami's take a humanly body form when entering the real world."

"What is it to you? And who exactly are you? Why are you showing such an interest in me?"

Ishida completely ignored Rina's questions, "What does that ring around your necklace represent?"

 **"HUH?!"**

"That ring. It must be important to you if you wear it around like that."

"Then answer me this, what is that bracelet you wear?" Rina spat back.

Ishida quickly flashed in front of Rina, breaking the necklace chain from around her neck, flashing back to his original position.

"Shunpo?!"

Ishida's face was cold, now inspecting the necklace he dangled in front of his face, "It's just like you Shinigami's to turn a blind eye. That wasn't a Shunpo, that was a Hirenkyaku."

"Hirenkyaku? …. What is th-"

"I'm a Quincy."

Rina nonchalantly placed a hand on her hip, "I don't have time to listen to you make up fake labels to call yourself, kid."

Ishida's eyes seemed to have gone dark, now catching Rina's attention. "You are going to regret saying those words, Shinigami." Ishida stretched a straight arm out, the bracelet he wore slinging back and forth catching Rina's attention once again, as a radiating light blue unfamiliar weapon instantly formed. _'WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!'_

Uryu slowly started to pull back as Rina watched in horror at what looked like an arrow forming between his fingertips, "Tell me Shinigami. When your humanly form takes damage, does your soul take the same blow?"

"What….?"

Feeling like slow motion as Rina's eyes followed the light blue arrow, grazing her bare right leg above her knee, forcing her to stumble down. She slapped her left hand onto her chest, freezing in place, _'No. I can't get out of this body! It's only my first day here in the human world, and this is the only body I have. I'll have to fight him with these horrible restrictions.'_ Rina scrunched at the white cotton fabric of her school uniform, angry eyes looking up at the proud Quincy in front of her. _'I can't die here. Not to him. Sousuke. I will come back to you, I swear it.'_

Rina leaped up from her faltered position off the ground, pushing through the pain of her bloody wound on her leg, missing her connecting punch onto Ishida as he had flashed out of the way. He appeared behind her calling out in a mocking tone, "Seems like I'm too fast for you, Shinigami." Rina let out a snort, channeling a fast Shunpo flashing beside him, "Don't mock me Quincy, nobody in my squad can lift a candle to my Shunpo." Sticking a hard connecting hook to Ishida's face, forcing his whole body to fly off.

Rina made her way towards the Quincy's limp body on the cold ground, retrieving her necklace back from him, blood slowly trickling down from his split lip. Rina planted a crushing foot onto his chest, resting her forearm atop her knee, "What's your deal 'Quincy'? Why the sudden hostility? Have we met before?"

 _'Does this girl have no shame? I have a clear view of her panties in the position we're in…'_ Ishida quickly swiping at Rina's leg, switching their positions as he rammed a hard knee into her belly, gripping a tight hand around her neck, looking down at her in sheer disgust, "Don't get too full of yourself. I hate all Shinigami's."

Rina struggling to remove his hold around her neck as she couldn't help but laugh, "All Shinigami's? What's your plan? To kill us all? You don't stand a chance."

An eerie smile crept on his face, "Then I'll use your dead corpse to send a message."

 **"WHY YOU!"**

But before Rina could do anything else, he had taken back her necklace and flashed away. Rina vaulted back up, wavering a little to the deep wound on her leg, desperately looking around herself. _'That little shit. Where did he go?!'_ She tried her best to sense his Reiatsu around, but just like her Captain she was a little deafen to pinpointing someone's Reiatsu, only a selected few knew of her weakness.

* * *

"Ughhh."

"Aizen Taichou! What's the matter?!" Hinamori cried out in concern.

The two of them were walking around Seireitei, as he rested a hand against the stone wall, his left hand gripping his robes tightly over his heart. _'Rina. Rina! What's the matter? What's happening to you?!'_ He desperately thought to himself.

"Aizen … Taichou …?" Hinamori trailed.

Aizen's eyes tightly squinting in pain, wobbling his upper body downwards, his black framed glasses plunging off his face, using a protruding stone on the wall to keep his body from falling. His fingers digging into his white Captain overcoat, feeling his nails nearly pierce through the fabric.

 **"AIZEN TAICHOU! AIZEN TAICHOU!"** Hinamori wailed, now catching the attention of the both Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki nearby.

"Aizen Taichou! Everything alright?!" Renji bellowed, with both him and his Captain making their way over, Renji turned his head to Hinamori, "What's happening to him!?"

"Rina … Rina. She's in pain." Aizen muttered under his pained breath.

"Renji. Notify the fourth squad, immediately." Byakuya commanded.

"Yes, Taichou!" Renji saluted loudly, flashing away.

 _'Rina. What's happening to you over there? Why are you hurting … ? Rina …'_

* * *

Rina opened up the fridge in her little cozy apartment, taking out her half eaten lunch from earlier. "I should really do some groceries…" Bento in hand, she made her way back to the living room, crossing her legs underneath the low table, instantly squinting at a jolt of pain. She ran her fingers lightly over the bandaged gash on her leg, **"THAT DAMN QUINCY!"** Slamming her fist onto the table so hard it had flipped her bento over, spilling its contents onto the wooden floor.

Rina sighed in defeat, scooping up whatever she could, walking back to the kitchen trashing the bento away. "Forget it. I'll just go to sleep!"

Plopping herself into her bed lined in pink sheets, reaching her hand over to the emptiness around her neck, searching for the wedding band that always brought her comfort. Curling her fingers into a fist, thinking once again how that damn Uryu ended up getting the last laugh. "Kill him. I'm going to **KILL** him!" Rina reached over to her bed side table, her face now radiated from the dim light of her cellphone. "There's nothing for me to do here." Staring onto the blank home screen in search of some kind of hollow notification. She was getting bored here in the World of the Living.

"I wonder what Sousuke is doing right now. Is he sleeping well? Eating well?" She closed her flip phone shut, holding it close to her chest, "I miss you Sousuke. I miss you so damn much. Are you thinking about me too? Don't work too hard, okay?" Whispering out as if he could hear her worries.

Her rested eyes darted wide open, hearing furious movements in her kitchen. She instantly sat herself up on the bed, carefully reaching over to her Zanpakuto, Kogane no Hikari (golden light), resting above her bed's headboard. Rina steadily swung her legs over the edge of her bed, trying her best to not make a sound as she inched closer and closer to the kitchen entrance.

 _'If it's that damn Quincy again, I won't hold back!'_

The kitchen light forming a thin line down the left side of her face, swinging the kitchen door open, yelling out, **"SUPAKU! KOGANE NO HIKARI!"** (Spark! Golden Light!)


	5. The Reveal

**NOTES: These next 2 chapters will be backflashes from Rina's past between her relationship with her and Aizen.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rina froze in place, absolutely baffled by what she was seeing.

"Just a pinch of this … And that." Orihime turned her head towards the confused Shinigami, "Oh! Hey Haruko-kun!"

Rina swiftly hiding her Zanpakuto behind her back, sneakily placing it behind the door. "Orihime … What are you doing here?!" Orihime put a finger on her chin, peering up at the ceiling, "Well you texted me and said you couldn't make it, so I just moved our dinner party to your place!" Ending her sentence with a cheerleader like hurrah. Orihime's eyes widened in shock, her eyes darting at Rina's wounded leg, **"HARUKO-KUN! WHAT HAPPENED?!"**

 _'I can't tell her the truth, make up some phony lie.'_

"I tripped going up the stairs."

 _'That was the worst lie in all of mankind.'_

The orange haired girl nodded her head, "Hmmm, mhmm. I know how that feels. One time I was carrying a big, big, biiigggg basket of fruits, and I was amazed at how shiny the apples and pears were and I wasn't paying attention and slipped down the stairs!" She rubbed the back of her head from revealing an embarrassing confession, "Some of the fruits didn't make it, but I ate it anyways!"

Rina's eyebrows thinned out, "I … See …"

"I hope you're hungry! I'm cooking up a storm! Though … It looks like you've never used any of your pots and pans before. Do you not cook much?"

"No, not really." Another phony lie.

"Then don't worry! Chef Inoue is here to satisfy your hunger!"

* * *

"Uhhhhh."

"Here! Here! Try this! This is my favourite!" Orihime gleamed, placing a roll of …. Whatever that was on top of Rina's rice bowl.

 _'What … The hell is that?'_ Rina poked at the roll, using her chopsticks to slowly dissect it.

"It's my specialty! It's an eggplant, wrapped up in salmon skin, a thick layer of crunchy peanut butter and a hot dog in the middle! Deep frying all those yummy flavours into one tasty treat!"

A cold sweat started to form on Rina's back, _'Is this how she eats every day? Is this some kind of practical joke? Am I some kind of test animal?'_ The loud grumble from Rina's tummy distracting her gloomy thoughts, _'I'm so … Hungry though …'_ She reached over at a snail's pace towards the roll, rolling it around her mouth. Orihime watching Rina with determined eyes, looking for words of approval. Rina swallowed the weird peanut butter fish skin thing with a hard gulp, plastering a troubled smile on her face, "Mmmm. It's good."

"Ahhh! Thank you so much Haruko-kun!" Orihime jeered, shoveling her food at a lightning fast pace.

"Have you not eaten yet Orihime? You seem really hungry. It's already 9PM."

"Not yet, I didn't want to spoil my dinner with you."

Rina smiled to herself, _'Once you get past her weirdness, she really is a good friend.'_

"Hey!" Rina snapped, catching Orihime's attention. "How did you find out where I lived?"

"Oh! I bumped into Ishida-kun on my way back from the grocery store! I asked him, and he knew." Inoue inching closer to Rina from across the table, "You two are hitting it off quiet well, huh?" The tone she used was obvious she meant in 'that' way.

 _'How did … Why did … How did that four eyed jerk find out where I live?!'_

Sarcasm coated Rina's words, "Oh yeah. Reeaalll well."

* * *

"NEXT! Rina! Rukia! You're up!"

Sword combat practice was today's lesson at the Shinigami Academy, one of Rina's favourites. But today wasn't ordinary, there was a handful of the 13 Court Squad Captain's in attendance, they called it 'Recruitment Day.' Rina and Rukia centering themselves in the middle of the training ground, as fellow classmates were eagerly awaiting their turn from the sidelines. Both victors and losers aiding treatment on themselves at the other end of the room.

"These might just be wooden swords Rukia, but I won't take it easy on you."

"Don't. I welcome a challenge."

The two girls smiled at eachother, probably more elated than most of their classmates that the two best friends were fated to fight, the stakes were high today and they needed to show off all they got.

 **"FIGHT!"**

Rukia was the first to dash and take a swing, receiving a thrusted elbow into her abdomen forcing Rukia to falter back. "Straight to the point, huh Rukia?" Rukia straightened herself out, regaining her composure, "Ruthless as ever aren't you, Rina?" Rina gave out a snicker dashing towards Rukia. Rukia spinning around, dodging Rina's head on attack, quickly crouching down as she swung towards Rina's legs. Fast to pick up on the attack, dodging Rukia's low blow with a high back flip pushing a hard swing to claim victory on the back of the future noble's head. But it wasn't going to be that easy as Rukia used both hands to support the blow onto her wooden sword.

Rina turned her head towards the gymnasiums entrance as a few of the famous Captain's started to pile in, showing quite an interest in the fight. "Don't take your eyes off me, Rina!" Flashing her eyes upwards, as a descending Rukia firmly holding her wooden sword above her head was closing in. Rina took the chance to shift to the right, throwing a swift swipe onto Rukia's side, but Rina knew more than anyone that Rukia had more of a fight than that, blocking her attack.

When it came down to it, both Rina and Rukia knew deep down inside that this was Rina's victory. Scaring Rukia to the point where Rina would randomly challenge fellow classmates to exhibition sword matches during break times. Everyone knew very well that Rina lived for a fight. She wasn't raised in a bad home, she didn't live a depressing life, she just thrived off the desire for a challenge. Where her sword and combat skills were at the top of her class, she was nothing but a laughing stock when it came to Kido practice. Pushing herself furthermore to prove she didn't need silly advanced spells to win a battle, she would do it on raw power alone.

Filled with even more adrenaline to prove her point to the current squad Captains, she told herself she needed to end this battle. _'No mercy Rukia, sorry.'_ She told herself. Rukia once again charging towards her, as Rina planted her feet firmly on the ground holding her wooden sword in front of her, gripping tightly with two hands, anticipating Rukia's next attack.

The solid sound of wooden swords filled the room as swings were exchanged between the two aspiring Shinigamis. Rina now at a disadvantage, holding off Rukia's powerful swing aimed towards her chest. Rukia's eyes narrowing, seeing the look Rina got in her eyes when the adrenaline of a fight was filling Rina's body.

Rina now using all her might to push Rukia off of her, swiftly swinging her sword horizontally as Rukia was now preparing for the block against her mid section, but Rina's quick flick of the wrist shifted her wooden sword's direction into Rukia's wrist, sending Rukia's only line of defense to go flying towards their waiting classmates. Rina swiftly delivering the final lunge directly onto Rukia's heart.

 **"OUT!"**

The two friends met in the center again, giving eachother a well deserved bow. "Great match, Rina. You really had me." The two of them came back up in unison smiling at eachother, "You've really improved Rukia! I'm so proud of you!"

The two of them laughing and chattering together, joining their already battled classmates as they were now swarming around Rina, offering flattering compliments. The group went silent as a tall shadow was now overlooking behind Rina, her head practically bouncing off her shoulders as she was being patted violently on the head.

"HAHA! Not even a single scratch! That was a great match kid!" The intimidating voice and very being of Zaraki Kenpachi was enough to send Rina's classmates scattering away as Rina wiped the sweat off with her towel, smiling up at her soon to be Captain. "It's an honour to hear those words, Taichou!"

"You've really made a reputation for yourself here!"

Rina's cheeks flushed red, unsure if that was meant to be flattering or derogatory, "I – I – I did?!"

"You'd rather prefer a fight to a meal, I like that of you kid." Kenpachi folded his large arms across his chest, "When you're outta here, I want you to consider joining my squad …. Uhh …"

Rina's eyes lit up with glee, **"HARUKO RINA! TAICHOU!"**

"Ehhh yeah. I'm not gonna bother remembering that." Kenpachi turned around to rejoin the rest of the Captain's, "But think about it! Come see me when you're outta this hell hole."

 **"OF COURSE! IT'S A GREAT HONOUR, TAICHOU!"**

This had to be the happiest day of her life.

* * *

"Why did you join that barbaric division?" Aizen panted so close to Rina's face, she could feel the warmth of his breath.

"I'll leave tomorrow if you want me to." Rina huffed, eyes solely focused on Aizen's delicate lips.

Placing a firm hand behind Rina's head, weaving her long soft hair through his fingers fiercely pushing her face into his, as he forcefully pinned her back against the sacred tree of their many secret meetups.

Relationships weren't exactly banned in the Soul Society, but they were often frowned upon and a bit of a taboo discussion among Shinigamis. If you have time for love, you have the time to improve your skills, was always the unsaid motto when it came to relationships. It was one of the many reasons Aizen and Rina had agreed to keep their relationship a secret, although their closest friends had known of their private love affair.

"Sleeping in different quarters than you is hard enough. How dare you sleep in a different house than me filled with men. Sign a resignation letter tomorrow and come to the fifth squad. I want my way with you, Rina."

"I'll do anything you want, Aizen Taichou."

Aizen placing a flat palm on the tree directly above Rina's head, gripping tighter with the hand that held her midnight black hair, "That's what I want to hear." He moaned through his lips.

Their mouths met again, practically gnashing their teeth against eachother. Aizen solemnly voiced his rejections against Rina's 'No Sex Pact,' but it was always an instantaneous dismissal from Rina. 'I will wait as long as you want to make you mine then.' He would always say.

Aizen's lips moving away from Rina's, as he made a trail of kisses down her neck, _'This is when she would tell me to stop. Why isn't she telling me to stop yet?'_ He parted his lips pressing down into her neck, sucking vigorously on the skin above her collarbone. "Aize – Aizen. Stop." Rina struggled to say. He pulled away muttering in a mocking tone, "If I can't have you, let me mark the body that is mine." Continuing once again on the same spot, Rina's trembling hands on his shoulders.

" **RINA?!** Riiinnnaaa!"

Aizen quickly plucked himself away as the two of them looked at eachother flabbergasted, not once have they ever been interrupted in their secret meeting spot. Was it finally found out?

"Shit! You have to go!" Rina plead desperately.

Aizen slipped his hand under her chin, giving her one of his devious smiles, "Let this mark on your neck prove to everyone that you're mine."

"RINA?! Are you out here?!"

The panic was rising on Rina's face as the voice was getting closer, she slapped a playful hand on Aizen's shoulder, "Idiot! Leave already! I'll see you after dinner!"

Aizen now withdrawing, but not before giving Rina one more kiss.

"RINA! There you are!"

Rina fumbled with the collar of her Shinigami robes, desperate to cover the hickey her idiot boyfriend had left on her.

"AH – AH YES! Ikkaku! Yumichika! He - Here I am!"

The two boys exchanged confused glances between one another, "Why are you so … All over the place?" Ikkaku wondered.

"M – Me?! No! I'm not!"

Yumichika pressed on, "Then, why were you up here alone with Aizen Taichou?"

 _'Shit, we've been found out. We need to find different spot to meet.'_

Rina's actions were starting to make her look like a cartoon, "Ai – Aizen Taichou?! Me?! And him?!" She let out an awkward laugh, "Aizen wasn't here! What are you two going on about?!"

"Hmmmm." Ikkaku and Yumichika hummed in unison.

The two of them had creeping smiles, walking closer and closer to Rina, slowly circling around her with judging eyes. Ikkaku comically leaned his head in closer taking a whiff, "Then why do you smell like him, hmm Rina?"

"Sm – Smell like him? What does Aizen Taichou even smell like?!"

"I don't know, you tell us." Yumichika teased with a wide grin.

Rina's anxiety levels were blasting through the roof, clutching tighter on her Shinigami robes around her neck.

"What is it you're hiding behind your robes, Rina?"

"Hiding? I don't know what you're talking about Yumichika! I have nothing to hide!"

"Oh yeah?" Ikkaku challenged, "Then let go of 'em."

"Now, now, Ikkaku, that's not something you should be saying to a lady." Yumichika warned.

Ikkaku froze, yelling at the top of his lungs, **"IDIOT! I'M NOT ASKING HER TO TAKE HER CLOTHES OFF!"**

"Then don't say things that could be taken out of context! **STUPID!** "

The two bickering men clenching on eachother's collars, screaming in eachother's faces.

 **"STUPID?! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH THE PERVERTED MIND TO THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT! RIGHT RINA?!"** Both of their faces went blank, "Huh? Rina? **RINA?!** "

They both jumped off eachother, pointing a finger at Rina who was sneaking herself away, **"WAIT RIGHT THERE!"**

A startled Rina jumped to face them, unknowingly having her covered neck portion slip away, revealing her huge hickey. Ikkaku and Yumichika now with dumbfounded expressions. The blueish purple hickey shone so brightly under the sun, it was hard to miss it even from where they were standing. The two of them now scampering their feet closer to Rina, stopping at center distance, "Hmm?" They were now standing directly in front of Rina, faces closer to the hickey to examine it, **"HMMMM?!"**

Ikkaku jumped back in horror, **"IS THAT A HICKEY?!"**

Yumichika taking an over dramatic expression, placing the back of his wrist against his forehead almost as if he were going to go into a fainting spell. "Her innocence, taken away so young!"

They both regained composure, jumping back as they pointed a violent finger at Rina screaming together at the same time, **"AHH HA! WE KNEW IT! YOU AND AIZEN TAICHOU ARE DATING!"**

Rina yelped, waving her arms around in dread, **"SHHH! SHHH! YOU TWO ARE LOUD ENOUGH FOR ALL OF SOUL SOCIETY TO HEAR!"**

Yumichika and Ikkaku looking away, now playing off a cool guy stance, "You're the one being loud, Rina." Yumichika noted.

"Explain yourself!" Ikkaku shouted, a raging fist shaking in front of him.

"Please, please, please don't tell anybody. We're really trying our best to keep this from spreading. I'm really happy with him and don't want this to get out." Rina clasped her fingers together, daubing the saddest face she could, "I really love him and don't want to ruin this. Please! Do it for me!."

They both turned away, once again acting off their cool guy poses feeling a little awkward now, "Love? We didn't know you guys were in love …." Ikkaku muttered in spite.

"Yes, love. So please. Can I count on you both to not say anything?" Rina continued to plead.

The two best friends exchanged looks, looking at Rina with a sympathetic smile. "You can count on us!" Ikkaku boasted, swinging an arm around Rina's shoulders. "Now come on, Taichou is losing his cool asking where you've been."

"Thank you, thank you both!"

The three of them now making their way down the hill, walking along side back to their quarters, Yumichika then questioned, "Are we the only ones who know? It's kinda cool being the only two with a big secret."

Rina cleared her throat, nervously answering, "Uh well … Rangiku and Rukia know. And uh … Also Gin."

"You … Told them …. Before you told us?"

The cold tone in Ikkaku's voice made Rina apprehensive to reply, "Um. Well you know … Rangiku and Rukia are my best friends. And you know … Girls tell eachother everything. Ha … Ha … And Aizen trusts Gin to not say anything … So you know …"

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at eachother with fire in their eyes, looking back down at a shrunken shriveled Rina.

 **"ZARAKI TAICHOU! ZARAKI TAICHOU!"** They were screaming from the top of their lungs, racing down the hill.

 **"WAIT! IKKAKU! YUMICHIKA! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE UNDERSTAND!"**


	6. Cinderella

**NOTES: I had a lot of fun writing up this chapter, this chapter focuses more on the comedic side of things.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Argh, really, couldn't you two be more discreet about this?" Matsumoto grumbled, dabbing a thick layer of foundation and concealer onto Rina's hickey.

Rina seated in a chair in front of Hitsugaya Taichou's desk, letting Rangiku work her makeup magic. Rina has been inside the 10th division quarters so many times, she knew all the different areas to sneak into. "Sorry Rangiku, it's not my fault, it's … His." Rina looked down at her hands clamped together in her lap, "And now I've been assigned cleaning duties for a week by Zaraki Taichou for leaving without his permission."

"Ehhh? He's a lot stricter than I would've ever thought."

Matsumoto now stood up straight, "Annndddd done! It's like it was never there!" Rina examined her 'missing' hickey. "I knew I could count on you!" She stood up from her seat looking over at the stacks of unfinished work on the desk, "Should I let you get back to your paper work?"

Matsumoto fanned her hand out casually, "Hitsugaya Taichou will take care of it." She started to walk behind the desk, pulling out four unopened bottles of sake, two in each hand, "So how about we drink your worries away?!"

"HUH?! Rangiku! It's 9 o'clock in the morning!"

"Yeah. So?"

After many attempts of trying to escape Matsumoto's drinking binges in the past, she knew there was no escape. "Let's drink up!" Rina had a thinking look on, "Oh, should we invite Rukia?" Matsumoto rolled her eyes, "Forget it. Byakuya banned her from ever hanging out with me again. Something about me being a bad influence on her … Or something."

Rina looked at the four sake bottles, then up at the clock clearly pointing out 9AM, then back at a gleaming Matsumoto. _'I wonder why …'_

* * *

"And then I said, Taichou, the paper work won't do itself!"

Rina and Matsumoto were beyond repair, laughing at their hearts drunken content. The door to the 10th squad's office slowly opened, "Huh? Yachiru? What are you *hiccup* doing here?" Rina hazily asked.

"Ooooooooo Rin-Rin. Ken-chan is going to kill you." Yachiru innocently pointed out, munching on a bag of candy treats she carried in her arm.

Rina pulled herself up from the couch, dusting off her Shinigami robes. "Alright! Time for me to go clean!"

The three girls now startled by the door swinging fully open, echoing the room with a loud crashing sound, **"MATSUMOTOOOOOO!"**

Rangiku halfheartedly waving, sprawled out on the wooden chair, "Ah! Hey Taichou!" Taking a swig of sake down. Toshiro now turned to Rina, **"AND YOU! WHY ARE YOU BACK HERE?! KENPACHI IS IN A RAMPAGE OUTSIDE LOOKING FOR YOU!"**

"I will take responsibility of her." A voice now called out.

"Aiz – Aizen Taichou? There's no need." Toshiro quipped.

But without a response Aizen was already walking towards Rina, throwing her drunken arm over his shoulders. "Excuse us." Aizen softly said, making their exit.

* * *

"Really Rina, what am I ever going to do with you?"

Rina struggling to keep up with Aizen's pace back to her quarters, giving out a hiccup before speaking, "Sor – Sorry Sousuke."

"I told you to address me properly when we're out." Aizen leaned in closer, whispering into Rina's ear, "We wouldn't want anyone thinking wrong of us, would we?"

Aizen's very words brought a chill down Rina's spine. Never has she seen him angry and doubts she ever wants to. Behind those calm eyes seemed like a sleeping beast, waiting to be woken. Did anybody else besides her see that though?

"N – No." Muttered Rina.

 **"WHERE?! WHERE IS SHE?!"** A thunderous voice called out in the distance.

"Zaraki Taichou!"

"Shhh, we need to hurry." Aizen said in a murmur, now using his Shunpo to pick up the pace.

* * *

Rina and Aizen finally reached the 11th squad's quarters in record time.

"Here." Aizen commanded, holding out the mop and bucket to Rina as she accepted it. "He's coming closer." Aizen crouched forward with a grin, softly patting Rina's head, "Try to be a good girl today, okay?"

But it was too late.

 **"THERE SHE IS! RINAAAAA!"** Zaraki howled, his shoulders panting up and down regaining his breath, a sick smile forming across his face, **"TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE BY MY SWORD!"** Running towards her with his Zanpakuto held high over his head.

"There's no need for that." Aizen calmly spoke, gripping onto Kenpachi's wrist freezing his swing midway, just inches above Rina's head.

Yachiru popped up from behind Kenpachi's shoulder, chirping away, "AH! So sweet of your boyfriend to come to your rescue, huh Rin-Rin?!"

The air was still.

 **"OOPS!"** Yachiru squeaked, slapping both her hands over her mouth.

Rina yelped in horror, **"WHAT?!"**

"Haaaaa …" Aizen exasperated.

"What?" Yachiru wondered.

 **"WWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"** Kenpachi bellowed.

* * *

"That little brat! I'm going to kill her. I'm going to strangle her, and watch her die in front of my own two eyes!" Rina spat, scrubbing the millions of dishes, cups and utensils in the 11th squad's kitchen area. A handkerchief keeping her hair back, wearing an embarrassing flowery apron over her chest.

After Rina and Aizen's dramatic relationship reveal, Zaraki Kenpachi made it his personal duty to punish Rina with all the cleaning duties for a whole month and also banned her from joining any hollow expeditions, training sessions, as well as not being able to leave the 11th squad's quarters to see Aizen within that one month punishment period.

"Awww, look at our little Rina, working as hard as ever! Eh, Yumichika?"

"Get out of here, both of you."

"But how will we adore the 11th squad's newest Cinderella from a distance?" Yumichika pushed on with a teasing tone.

Ikkaku and Yumichika now sharing a giggle, as Ikkaku was struggling to speak through his tearful laughs, "Yumi – Yumichika stop! The vein on her head is getting bigger!"

 **"ARGHHHH!"** Rina shrieked, splashing the dirty dish water onto the comical duo.

"AHHH! There's dirty rice left overs in my hair! Such ugly actions coming from a woman!"

Rina's annoyance echoing in the room, "Shut it Yumichika! Both of you just couldn't keep your mouths shut, huh?!"

The three of them suddenly paralyzed by the intense spiritual pressure flooding their bodies. "Would you two like to join her?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika struggling to turn their heads around, spotting a demonical looking Zaraki Kenpachi towering over them. Ikkaku and Yumichika scampering out the room, as Rina continued her work.

"Yachiru."

"MMM! Ken-chan!" Yachiru bubbled, handing Kenpachi a scroll.

He unraveled the scroll close to Rina's face, so she was able to see.

"After you do the dishes, there's the laundry, the leaf gutter, the toilets, the front yard, the training rooms, meal preparations, the trash bins, my personal bathroom, the bedrooms, repairs on the roof, the garden, groceries …"

Waterfalls of tears were crashing down inside Rina's mind, _'This is going to be a long month …'_


	7. Kill 'em With Kindness

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Ms. Ochi halted her writing on the chalkboard, snapping her whole body around, "Who's cellphone is that?!"

Rina was quick to jump to her feet, "Sorry! Need to urgently use the restroom!" Apologizing before making her leave. 

* * *

_'This is it! FINALLY! Some hollow slicing action! Just what I needed!'_ Rina jeered to herself, now leaping off the roofs within Karakura Town, _'Hopefully nobody finds my gigai hidden behind the school's front yard bushes.'_

 **ROOOAAARRRRR!**

Rina leaped up in view of the hollows. _'Heh, two hollows, just my luck!'_ Lining up her attack on the first targeted hollow, slicing him down with ease. "Too easy!" She boasted arrogantly.

A growl not too far off from down the street caught her attention, using her Shunpo to reach the next hollow. "Huh? It barely left a scratch. Alright! How about this?!"

Rina outstretched her right arm, clamping her left hand over her upper right arm holding her Zanpakuto. "SUPAKU! KOGANE NO HIKARI!" (Spark! Golden Light!) A flash of yellow Reiatsu transformed her Zanpakuto into a jagged lightning bolt shape, a shiny golden cuff linked to her wrist with a matching gold chain leading up to the hilt of her own personal Zanpakuto.

The hollow's oversized arm descending down onto the Shinigami as she let out a chuckle, "I don't think so!" Now using her Shunpo to safely land herself on a nearby roof. She held her Kogane No Hikari up above her head bellowing, "Kurasshu!" (Crash!) Pointing her Zanpakuto directed towards the hollow, "Sora Ga Ikari!" (Sky's Wrath!) An instant jolt of lightning descended from the heavenly skies, crashing directly into her Zanpakuto with Rina directing the golden stream's final blow with her Zanpakuto.

The air filled with cries and howls from the hollow as it faded off into dust.

"Ehh? That was it? Maybe I should've prolonged the battle a little longer …. Now I'm bored again." Rina unamusingly told herself, returning her Zanpakuto back into its sheath.

 **"WHAT?!"**

The surging, piercing pain forced Rina to look down into her chest, seeing a thick glowing light blue shape covered in her own blood, protruding out her body.

And another one.

And another.

"Arghh …." Rina supporting her collapsing body with her knees, using her right hand to keep her upper body up, carefully wandering her fingers in curiosity around these blue pangs with her left.

"Don't worry Shinigami, I made sure to aim at spots that weren't fatal."

Rina gritted her teeth, "Ishida …"

The Quincy strode his way closer to Rina, pounding a hard foot into her back as she crashed down yelping in pain as the glowing blue arrows tore their way out her back.

"I've been thinking of many ways to kill you, Shinigami. But I never would've thought it'd be this easy."

"I'll … Kill you." The battered up Shinigami's speech halted by a violent cough of blood, "I swear to all the Gods, I will kill … You." She muttered in detest, reaching over to her right side to grab her Zanpakuto.

Another screeching cry from Rina as the Quincy pummeled a hard food into her wrist, most likely shattering its tiny bones.

"So. You're Zanpakuto's power is lightning huh? Never have I encountered something like it before."

Rina clenched her hands into a fist, "If you want to kill me, DO IT ALREADY!"

Ishida let out a short chuckle, crouching down beside Rina nearly ripping the hairs out from her scalp, forcing her into an awkward back curve, "Kill you? Stop speaking so highly of yourself, Shinigami. You're not worthy enough to have your suffering ended so soon." He released his grip, as gravity's cruel actions bounced her head off the roof's concrete surface. Ishida stood back up shadowing over her, "Furthermore, I'm not finished my preliminary research on you yet."

"You little shit, what do you mean research?!"

Another solid stomp onto Rina's back, now shifting his foot left and right as if he were trying to get rid of a piece of gum stuck under his shoe, "Well you see, I've figured out your ludicrous weakness of not sensing Reiatsu, even when it's so close to you. I've been watching your battle from the shadows this whole time. And even from the time of trailing you when you were with Inoue that day." He spat out a mocking laugh, "What a troublesome flaw to have."

He lifted his foot off, continuing his speech, "If my end goal is to kill all Shinigami's, then I will have to stick around and observe you some more. Think nothing of it. It's solely for the purpose of my Quincy pride."

"WHAT DID THE SHINIGAMIS EVER DO TO YOU, HUH?!"

"Now, now. You shouldn't raise your voice like that, you're only forcing the blood to spill out at an even faster rate."

"FUCK YOU!" Rina shouted, rolling herself around with her Zanpakuto in hand. But Ishida was too quick to pick up on it, kneeling down beside her, piercing her skin with a syringe, now flashing a few feet away.

 **"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

He turned his back, speaking loud enough for her to hear, "If I'm going to further my research on you, I need you to stay alive." Now disappearing in the wind. 

* * *

_'I'm going to have that Quincy's head on a stick! I'll walk everywhere with it and show it off with pride!'_ Rina furiously thought to herself, adding the finishing touches to her makeup. _'I'll have him on his knees and make him beg for mercy!'_ Rina now doing her best Uryu impression, "Oh! Dearest Shinigami! Please! You were right all along! Please have mercy on me! I'm just an ugly, annoying, glasses boy! And you are the Queen of everything!"

Rina frighteningly smiling to herself in her bathroom mirror, switching the power on her hair curler. _'He thinks he's so much stronger than me! HA! He goes off talking about his Quincy pride. Yeah?! Well I've got the pride of the whole 11th squad on my shoulders!'_

The more than agitated Shinigami now violently wrapping her hair around her hair curler, _'Zaraki Taichou would kill me if he had found out some stupid high school kid was making a fool outta me! Well that's going to end today!'_

Rina reached over to her false lashes, applying glue as she watched herself in the mirror once again, "And now! For the final touches! I'll have him eating out of my hand! Today is the day I'm going to kill that Quincy!"

Rina proudly placing her hands on her hips as she had her chest puffed out, announcing loudly to herself, **"KILL HIM WITH KINDNESS!"**

* * *

"Woowwww! Haruko-kun! Is that really you?!" Orihime declared loudly.

Ichigo and Sado now entering the classroom. "Kurosaki-kun! Sado-kun! Look at how pretty Haruko-kun is today!" Ichigo jumped back in surprise, "Ri – Rina?! What's with the get up?! Do you have an important event to attend or something?!" Keigo and Mizuiro now appearing behind Orihime and Tatsuki, "RINA?!" Keigo cried out, fainting backwards as Mizuiro was the one to catch his fall.

"Seriously Rina, why are you all dressed up?"

Rina's eyes now darted towards the classroom entrance, watching Ishida casually stroll in, his nose buried deep into a school textbook. Rina leaped towards him, grabbing his arm into her's, digging it deep in between her breasts, "What ever do you mean Tatsuki-chan?! Is it such a crime to look beautiful for your boyfriend?!" Rina then reached over to Ishida's textbook, slamming it shut, quickly tugging onto his blue striped tie to bring his face closer to her's, _'Sousuke dear, please forgive me.'_ Planting a long wet kiss onto Ishida's lips.

 **"HUHHHHHHH?!"** They all cried out in unison, Ishida being the only one to show no reaction.

Keigo had just started to get back up, wavering in place, "BOY – BOY – BOYFRIEND?!" Suffering another fainting spell as Mizuiro stepped aside, letting Keigo's silly dramatic actions crash him onto the floor.

Mizuiro sighing in frustration, "I think we're going to need to call the school nurse for Keigo …."


	8. Soldier Of Love

**NOTES: I figured I would put up another chapter since it's a long weekend!**

 **Happy Canada Day / 4th of July everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo! Lunch on the roof?" Ichigo asked aloud to Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Rina. "Sure!" Orihime squeaked. "Chado, you coming?" Ichigo called out as the group was making their way out of the classroom. "Mmm." Sado replied in a deep tone.

 _'I still can't believe he's a high school student …'_ Rina thought to herself.

 **"ICHIGOOOOOO! WHAT ABOUT ME?! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!"** Keigo cried out in desperation.

Ichigo wandered his eyes around, using his pinky to pick inside his ear, "Huh? Did you guys hear that?"

Keigo laid in defeat on the classroom floor, "ICHI … Goooo …"

Mizuiro sighed, picking Keigo up by his collar, "Get up already."

"Ah! Hold on!" Rina pipped up, "Would you guys mind if I brought my honey bun along?" Using her annoying, high pitched, school girl voice.

"Honey … Bun …?" The others except Orihime and Sado repeated in disgust.

Rina skipped towards Ishida who was still sitting at his desk, pulling him by his arm, " **SWEETIE PIEEE!** I made you a bento!" Rina plopped off the cover from the burgundy bento box, "If you noticed poopy-kins, I made everything in the shape of hearts! Heart shaped rice balls, heart shaped egg rolls, heart shaped tofu, heart shaped tempuras and heart shaped cantaloupes! All for you!" Ishida pushed his glasses up, answering in an uninterested tone, "No thank you."

Orihime popped up from behind Rina, admiring the home made bento made with love, "Amazinggg! It's all so cute!" Inoue's eyes fuming at Uryu, "I will not allow you to take her hard work away! For I am the soldier of love! I will support you two until the day I die!"

"Soldier …" Ichigo repeated in bored disbelief.

"Of … Love …" Tatsuki then muttered in the same tone.

* * *

"What's the matter baby poopy kins? Do you not like like the lunch I made for you?" Rina wondered in a solemn tone of defeat.

"Argh, you two! Can you stop with the vomit inducing, lovey dovey crap?!" Tatsuki yelled out.

Rina's eyes filling of tears, now squishing at Ishida's face, "But my honey bun won't eat the food I made him! After I had worked so hard!" Now whipping her face away dramatically.

 **"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"** Inoue yelled out, reaching her chopsticks out towards the bento. Freezing in place as Ishida skillfully blocked her chopsticks with his own. He now slowly reached towards an egg roll, forcing it into Rina's mouth. "Swallow it." He warned.

Rina chewed at the roll slowly, gulping it loudly. Ishida surveillanced her closely, _'What is he trying to prove?'_ Rina wondered. A few seconds had passed as he then began to eat the bento himself, murmuring so that only Rina could hear, "I needed reassurance this food would bring my body no harm."

 _'Tch … Maybe I should've put poison in. NO! That'd be too easy.'_

"So Tatsuki and I were going to go shopping today! Would you like to join us Haruko-kun?" Inoue chirped.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes with sarcasm, "Yeah, it's gonna be a thrill of a time."

"Sure thing!"

Orihime had a pleased wide smile on her face, "Kurosaki-kun? Sado-kun?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Ehh. Yeah sure. Anything to get away from home, I guess."

* * *

"Boo bear! Are you ready to leave?" Rina called out, holding onto the backpack straps over her shoulders. Watching Ishida as he was getting ready to leave in front of his locker.

No answer.

Rina started to skip her way towards him, flashing her face in front of his, "Poopy kins? Everything okay?"

 _'His eyebrows are furrowing. Yes! You've done it Rina! You've finally gotten under his skin!'_ The fake smile on her face was thinning out, _'Even if he doesn't like it, he could at least answer me though …'_

"That's okay sweetie! You've had a bad day, I understand. I'll wait outside for y—" Rina's speech was cut short as Ishida slammed an arm beside her face, creating a booming sound from the locker's impact.

"Just what are you trying to do, Shinigami? Do you think this cheesy act would actually work on me?"

Rina gave out a low chuckle, "Well it is, isn't it? Just look at what you're doing. Quincy." The last word had rolled off her tongue in a mocking tone.

A deep laugh started forming in Ishida's chest, vocalizing it outwards as Rina started to get a frightened look on her face, "Okay. So that's the way it's going to be." Uryu muttered lowly.

Rina watched Ishida in horror, he looked like he was about to lose it. She gritted her teeth, frustrated now that her plan was backfiring. Her hopes was to annoy him enough that he'd just leave her be … But in reality, she didn't really know how it would all pan out. Rina scooted over to her left as another hard slam onto the locker doors rattled behind her, Ishida looking up at her with hungry eyes.

"Move." She commanded.

"What? No cutesy pet names at the end? Did I just ruin your hard work? You're giving up too easily, Shinigami."

"My name is Rina. Haruko, Rina. Not Shinigami." Rina's tone more serious, "Now, move."

The stiff silence was slowly creeping on Rina, her frustration levels now rising.

"OI! OI! Save that stuff for when you get home!" A voice called out to them.

 _'Ichigo, and the others! Thank god …'_ Rina sighed.

Their group of friends now standing at a distance, all packed up and ready to go.

"Jeez, get a room you two!" Tatsuki spat out.

Orihime clamped her hands together, kicking a leg up in wonderment, "I think it's romantic!"

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" Rina reached out to the hanging lingerie on her right, "Or how about this one? Yellow is really more my colour, don't you think sweetie pie?"

Ishida had a closed fist in front of his mouth, cheeks radiating a bright red, purposely looking away at Rina and her …. Undergarment choosings. He stayed silent.

"Ooooooo! The yellow one does look better on you!"

"Thank you Orihime! I'll buy this one now!" Rina chirped, now walking towards the cash register whispering into Ishida's ear, "Maybe I'll let you see it on me later, darling."

Ishida's fist clenching even tighter as Rina walked off with a giggle.

"Arghhh, aren't you girls done yet?!" Ichigo came walking in with Chad and Tatsuki, carrying a shopping bag.

"Oh! What did you end up buying Kurosaki-kun?!"

"Ah! The newest fighting game that just came out! Chad and Tatsuki are coming over later to play it!" Ichigo now comprehending where he was standing, "Lingerie?!" He cried out, covering his eyes.

"Yep! I was helping Haruko-kun choose a lingerie to show off to Ishida-kun! The Soldier of Love's work is never easy! But I will never give up!" Holding her chin up high.

Tatsuki walked over, patting Inoue on the head, "You're the weirdest girl I've ever met, Orihime…"

"Thank you!"

"I don't think that was meant as a compliment Inoue." Ichigo added in.

The conversation was now fading away from Ishida's ears, peering into the corner of his eye as he had seen Rina looking down at her cellphone. She then dropped the lingerie at the cash register, rushing out of the store. _'A hollow?'_ He then ran to follow her.

"I-Ishida?! Where are you going! H-Hey!" Tatsuki bellowed.

* * *

"SUPAKU! KOGANE NO HIKARI!" (Spark! Golden Light!)

 **ROOOOAAARRRRR!**

"What do you plan on doing with just one arm?!" Rina bellowed, running upwards on the hollow's remaining arm. "Sora Ga Ikari!" (Sky's Wrath!) Rina leaped up in the air instantly spinning around, the buzzing sound of a light blue arrow came whizzing by her face, focusing her lightning attack on the Quincy who's one arrow shattered the hollow's face, disappearing into the wind.

Rina grinned to herself, watching Ishida's body crash onto a nearby roof. She returned her Zanpakuto into its sheath, walking towards the fallen Quincy. "Thanks for getting rid of that hollow for me, sweetie pie! Couldn't have done it without you!"

Ishida struggling to keep his head up to look towards Rina, his clothes blackened and charred from the Zanpakuto's lightning attack, "H-How did you know I was behind you?"

Rina folded her arms, a satisfied grin on her face, "I saw your ugly mug in the reflection of my Zanpakuto."

"Da – Damn you … Rina …."

The Shinigami's eyebrows went up in surprise, "That might just be the first time you said my name." She placed a hand on her hip, swaying her body to the side, "Don't make me look like the bad guy here, Ishida. You're the one who attacked me first without reason."

Rina let out a snicker, "At the end of the day, my plan did end up working. Look at how soft you've gotten, finally calling me by my name and shooting at the hollow instead of me. It shows you had a little bit of trust in me to not do anything to you. Did you actually side with me for a moment there, darling?"

She started to walk away, her back turned towards Ishida as her black hair waved freely in the wind, "Just be happy I'm letting you live. As a thanks for injecting me with your weird voodoo stuff that repaired my wounds." Her voice taking a grave turn, "Let this be a warning to leave me alone, Quincy. I didn't come to the real world to play games with you."

* * *

Rina let her arm out in celebration, "I acted so cool! Rina, you're too cool! I sure let that Quincy down! My plan was a success! If only Ikkaku and Yumichika could see how my awesome plan turned out!" She plopped straight down on the wooden floor, crossing her legs, cradling her head into her hands, "Now … To figure out why I'm actually here…" She slowly rotated her head from left to right, as the slow ticking of the clock seemed to grow louder and louder.

She collapsed backwards in frustration, all fours sprawled out flat. "ARGH! Forget it! Maybe I should just go back to the Soul Society and ask that old man myself!" She now rolled over onto her belly, flapping her legs up and down like a child. A chill went down her spine from feeling the coldness of her apartment floor, wearing nothing but a white tank top and pink short shorts as pajamas.

"I wonder how everyone's doing. It's so lonely here. Rangiku … I bet she's using Vice Captain Kira as a fill in drink buddy. Rukia, I can't even guess what she's up to. Yachiru is probably not listening to me again, about how those sweets are ruining her teeth with each passing day. Damn Ikkaku and Yumichika, they're probably taking all the glory in my absence, fighting beside Zaraki Taichou in their pointless hollow expeditions." Rina let out a sigh, resting her head onto her folded arms. "I miss everyone. And I miss Sousuke." Rina slowly closed her eyes, imagining Aizen lying next to her on the empty apartment living room floor, "I miss you. I miss your eyes. Your face. Your smell. I want to run my fingers through your hair. I miss your warmth. I never told you how much I like you better with your glasses on, even though you always found your glasses an annoyance." Rina softly laughed to herself.

"Couldn't you just sneak away for a few hours and come visit me here, Sousuke?" Rina sighed in dismay.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Rina lifted her head up, startled by the sudden knock at her front door. She looked up towards the wall, as it read 11:59 PM. "Who in the world could that be at this hour?!" She quickly leapt up from the floor headed to her apartment entrance, stopping in her tracks as an emitting vivid glow was centered in her kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home."


	9. Suffering

_'Wh – What … Is this place? Where am I?'_

Rina's eyes struggled to open, _'It's so hazy. Where the hell am I?'_ Everything was different to her. The environment, the smell, the feeling of the cold hard ground beneath her knees. _'Wait, why am I on my knees?'_ Rina wavered her arms, instantly waking up from her daze as the sound of chains rattled above her. **"WHAT THE?!"**

Reality struck her, noticing her arms were being held up above her head, the ceiling so far gone she couldn't even see where the chains ended. Her ankles secured in cuffs built into the ground, _'Please tell me I still have my clothes on …'_ She quickly looked down, sighing in relief that she was still fully clothed. _'Where the fuck am I?! Why is it so dark in here?! And why is it so cold?!'_ She thought with a shiver.

She tried her best to focus her eyes in the dark, catching a glimpse of a narrow staircase that lead upwards to the left, and a bare dark wall behind her. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out what that was in the distance, _'I think … It's … Computer screens? Why is there so many of them?'_

Rina tightened her hands into a fist, rattling at the chains, _'Damn it, these are too sturdy. How did I even end up here?! What the hell happen—'_ Her eyes widened as the flood of memories came rushing back.

 _'I was in my apartment and I … And I.'_ She squinted her eyes, forcing herself to remember, _'Someone. Someone was standing in my kitchen.'_ She gasped to herself, replaying the scene in her head.

"Honey. I'm home."

The buzzing sound of the arrow came puncturing underneath her shoulder, coming to an instant collapse. The fading sounds of footsteps above her head inched closer, "My, my. I didn't expect the tranquilizing effects to happen so rapidly."

"Ish … Ida …."

"Did you miss me? … Shinigami?"

Rina struggled to fight off the dozing effects in her system, but to no avail. The feeling of her body being lifted up and the grunt from Uryu was the last thing she had remembered, before falling off into a deep sleep.

Rina thrashed at the chains that were wrapped around her wrists, **"ISSSHHIIIDDDAAAAAAA!"**

The sudden bang of the door at the top of the stairs made her heart skip a beat, as it was the only source of light flooding into the room. Footsteps booming their way down as Uryu held the same disinterested look on his face everytime he looked at her, "Everybody was asking at school where you had suddenly gone off to. Being your boyfriend and all, I had told them you had a family emergency to attend to."

 **"ISHIDA YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?! I WANT TO SPEAK TO THEM AND TELL THEM WHAT A FAILURE OF A SON THEY HAD MADE!"**

He turned towards the darkened monitors, pressing a single button as the monitors brought a bit of light into the room. There were six monitors in total. He sat down into the single black chair, as all Rina could see was the top of his head. "Ryuken, my … 'Father.' Is out of town for a conference." The sounds of him clicking his computer mouse filled the silence, "And my mother, is dead."

Rina didn't answer.

"What? Nothing snarky to say, Rina?"

She rattled violently against the chains once again, **"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"**

Ishida's voice was calm and cool, "What would you even say to everybody, having been missing for four months? I also took care of those hollow notifications from your cellphone." Ishida now spun his black office chair around facing Rina, he dangled her necklace through his slender fingers, "And don't worry, your husband didn't come looking for you. Yet." 

* * *

"Again."

 **"SUPAKU! K – ARGH!"** Rina yelped, wrapping her left hand around her already beaten arm. Her breath was unsteady, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

"Again."

She whipped her head towards Aizen, who was comfortably sitting underneath the tree's shade. Smiling calmly towards Rina, _'It almost looks like he's taking pleasure in my pain …'_

"I – I can't Sousuke!"

Rina looked down onto her right arm, it was starting to look like her skin might be peeling off from the abuse and rejection her Zanpakuto was giving her. Aizen's voice deepened, "Again. Rina."

She looked at him with desperate eyes, but his face was unchanging. She took a deep breath in, putting all of her life force into it this time, **"SUPAKU! KOGANE NO HIKA – AHH!"** The jolts of golden little sparks now worsen, feeling its unpleasant tingles within her spine. She collapsed onto the bed of bright green grass, dropping her Zanpakuto not too far away from her.

"Again." Aizen repeated.

Rina had tears in her eyes at this point, screaming towards Aizen, **"DO YOU ENJOY SEEING ME SUFFER LIKE THIS SOUSUKE?! HUH?! DO YOU LIKE WATCHING ME BURN MYSELF ALIVE?!"**

His smile didn't change. His posture didn't change. He was still.

"Again."

Rina reached over to her Zanpakuto, letting herself up with the support of her left arm, now walking away from this horrible scene. _'Sousuke that bastard. What does he think he's doing? It might have been easy for him to make his Zanpakuto submit, but it's not the same story for everyone.'_ She peered down in anguish towards her sword, _'Why? Why Kogane No Hikari? Why can't you just be one with me? Am I that bad of a person? Am I not a strong enough Shinigami that you won't lend your powers to me?'_

Aizen's voice broke her thoughts, "Again."

Rina whipped her body around to face Aizen, still that smug calm grin on his face, the sunlight's reflection on his glasses had made his eyes hard to see, but Rina knew he was smiling even with his eyes. She gritted her teeth, clutching her Zanpakuto even tighter this time running towards Aizen, **"SOUSUKE YOU SON OF A BITCH! SUPAKU! KOGANE NO HIKARI!"**

The clouds had turned into a solid grey black, darkening Soul Society's skies in an instant. The booming sound of thunder was heard as a bright golden straight stream of lightning came hurling towards her sword, Rina's anger fogging her eyes to notice the changes around her, now swinging at full force targeted at Aizen's head.

He held the tip of her Zanpakuto, freezing her actions in place. "Huh?" Rina moved her glance at a seated Aizen, peering her eyes onto his fingertips that were now being surrounded by the ravenous lightning coming from her Zanpakuto. She lowered her weapon, gleaming in surprise at its thunder bolt shape looking back at Aizen as she unexpectedly hopped right on top of him, crashing them both onto the grass.

 **"SOUSUKE! I DID IT! I DID IT!"**

The black clouds dissipated, now seeing his handsome face more clearly from underneath her. "And it's all thanks to you! Big, dumb, stupid you! I love you!" Aizen's eyes blanked out in disbelief, "That's the first time you've said that."

"Said what?"

"I love you."

Rina covered her mouth with both hands, "Oh my god! It is! I'm – I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare y—"

"I love you too, Rina." Aizen cooed in a soothing tone.

Rina jumped up into a seated position with her back facing Aizen, _'Why are you so embarrassed Rina? Why are you so embarrassed?! This is a huge step in your relationship!'_ Aizen let out a small laugh, wrapping his arms around her from behind, bringing her closer into his chest. Rina danced her fingers onto his white Captain overcoat, feeling protected and cherished in his hug.

"I do, Sousuke."

"Hmm?"

"I do love you."

He looked down at her, laying a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "I love you too."


	10. If Only

**NOTES: This chapter brings into detail more about Rina and Hisagi's past relationship and also the reason for their breakup. The next chapter will be posted this coming Friday!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"We did it! Holy crap I can't believe we did it!" Rina bursted with impish glee.

Both Rina and Hisagi were stumbling out of the Senkaimon, Rina dressed in red and white Shinigami Academy robes, while Hisagi sported the navy blue one. They stumbled upon a roof in Karakura Town, laughing at their hearts content underneath the sunset's glowing orange sky.

They really didn't think their little sneak away plan would have worked, but surprisingly it did, bringing these two love birds into a fit of giggles.

Rina looked lovingly at her handsome boyfriend, who's hair was nearly at shoulder length than the style we know on him now. She slipped her index finger underneath his choker, pulling him in for a kiss to celebrate their win.

Rina pulled away as Shuhei was smiling back at her, "We are going to get in SO much trouble for this if we get caught, Shuhei!"

"I know. I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Rina folded her arms pouting away from him, "Hmph. You didn't have to come you know!"

Hisagi laughed, pouncing onto Rina with a bear hug, "You're so cute when you get angry, you know that?"

The two of them shared another kiss as Rina leapt up, stretching her arms high above her. "So what do you wanna do as our first act of freedom?"

A conversation from below them had caught her attention from where she stood on the three storey building, Rina peering down at a black haired teenager speaking with an old woman. She couldn't guess his age, but he looked quite young, even though he looked like he dressed older for his age. Hisagi walked beside Rina, looking down at what her attention was so focused on.

"You shouldn't be staring at other men when I'm around, Rina."

Rina slapped Shuhei's arm playfully, "Stupid! I'm not checking him out, look at what he's holding!"

The two of them continued watching, as the young man was holding a bouquet of flowers and a pink box with transparent plastic top, revealing a delicious looking cake.

"Let's go ask him where he got that tasty cake from! Or if he'll at least share with us!" Rina finished off, leaping off from the roof's edge.

"RINA! WAIT!" Hisagi cried out.

 _'He looks like a nice enough guy to share!'_ Rina thought to herself, jogging her way across the street. But what she didn't see coming was a truck inching closer about to hit her. In the real world, Shinigami's cannot be seen by the human eye, unless they have that certain 'ability.'

"RINA!" Hisagi shrieked in horror, helplessly watching his girlfriend from above.

Rina turned her head, locking eyes with the truck driver who she could have sworn had seen her for a split second, instinctively swerving his large truck to avoid hitting Rina. The young man was quick to catch on, pushing the old lady out of harm's way, as all Rina and Hisagi could do was watch the young man's body illuminate from the truck's headlights, quickly disappearing underneath it.

It had taken the female Shinigami a moment to absorb the situation as Rina's knees wobbled from underneath her, crashing her weight onto the middle of the road as blood started to slowly stream from underneath the truck. The cake and pink box smushed underneath the oversized black front tire as the bouquet of flowers had been scattered around the road and sidewalk.

The truck driver jumped out, screaming at the top of his lungs calling Paramedics to the scene on his cellphone. Hisagi gripped tightly to the edge of the roof, he couldn't stop his whole body from shaking at what he had just witnessed.

 ** _If only._**

 ** _If only they had never came._**

Nobody would have died.

The sound of blaring sirens filled the still night air, as both Rina and Hisagi were unable to move from utter shock. A frenzy started happening all around Rina, watching paramedic's frantically wheel the young man's still body into the back of the ambulance. She jumped up to her feet, using her Shunpo to follow behind.

"R-RINA! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Rina and Hisagi watched from across the street underneath a street lamp, standing in front of Kurosaki Clinic. An older man's booming voice was emerging from the clinic, **"BRING HIM INSIDE! NOW!"** It was the voice of Doctor Isshin Kurosaki.

Rina slowly stepped forward, making her way to the clinic's front glass windows. She couldn't see past the front desk but the reassurance of being close to the life she had accidentally taken was enough comfort for her. Shuhei put his hand on Rina's shoulder, as they looked at eachother in solemn silence.

If only they had never came.

Rina's body started wavering. All she wanted was to sneak off into the real world and create happy memories between her and Shuhei. Memories of stupid rebellions that they could look back on and laugh about, happy memories of the silly times they would've shared together. Happy memories … Not a nightmare. A nightmare where she had taken the life of someone's friend, someone's boyfriend, someone's co-worker, someone's brother.

 **"OLDER BROTHER! OLDER BROTHER!"** A little girl's shrieks now pierced the air around Rina and Hisagi.

Rina watched in horror as a little orange haired girl dressed in her school uniform leapt out of a car, running straight into the clinic. Rina followed behind as Hisagi chased after her. The young man's body laid stiff, blanketed underneath a white cloth. The outline of his body peaking from underneath the white sheet was unnerving, but not as unnerving as watching this little girl cry onto her big brother's still body with utter hopelessness.

 **"OLDER BROTHER! OL – OLDER BROTHER! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! OLDER BROTHER!"**

A stream of tears were running down Rina's face, as Hisagi couldn't bear to watch anymore, turning his head away from this tragic scene.

Isshin Kurosaki put a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Orihime."

Rina's eyes wandered off, seeing a sleepy little orange haired boy peak out from behind a half opened door, rubbing his sleepy eyes soaking up the situation. He didn't speak a word, seeing as it wasn't the time to ask his father what was going on.

Isshin looked over his shoulder, as Rina's body tensed up, _'Can he … See us?'_

Isshin's eyes started to wander around them and then back to them, almost like he could some how. But gave up and turned back to comforting the young Orihime, who's arms were folded and sobbing onto the bed where her deceased brother lay.

* * *

Rina and Hisagi sat back to back to eachother in a darkened open park, they hadn't spoken a word to eachother since leaving the Kurosaki Clinic. There was not much to say, but to somehow comfort themselves in the guilt of silence.

Either one of them could have played the blame game on eachother, but now wasn't the time for it.

 _ **If only they had never came.**_

A chill went down Rina's spine feeling a gust of wind brush past them. Out of nowhere a large swinging arm descended onto both Rina and Hisagi, making them both jump away from eachother, snapping them both back into reality as the ground gave way to the Hollow's impact.

Hisagi and Rina looked at eachother from a distance, eyes searching for answers as they both had come to the real world unarmed. The Hollow turned towards Rina towering over her, Rina froze up in fear as this had been the first time she had seen a real life Hollow.

 **"RINA!"** Hisagi yelled, dashing to her direction.

Hisagi let out his right hand, "Bakudo no shi! Hainawa!"

A stream of glowing yellow rope flooded from Hisagi's palm, grasping onto it with both hands as he tugged at the Hollow's leg. Without a mere katana in hand, Rina's horrible Kido skills would only do more harm than help, leaving this fight only to Hisagi.

The Hollow roared out of frustration, as an unexpected swinging right hand made Hisagi fly away, breaking his rope in the process.

 **"SHUHEI!"** Rina shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The adrenaline started pulsating through her veins, raising her arm in front of her, _'I don't care if I get myself killed doing this, I need to save Shuhei!'_

"Ye Lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march onto the South! HADO NO SAN JU ICHI! SHAKKA—"

Rina's kido incantation was interrupted, watching as Hisagi was caught in midair by Vice Captain Ichimaru Gin. An arm then wrapped around her waist, as she was taken upwards into the night sky.

"Finish it. Gin." Aizen answered.

"Of course, Aizen Taichou." Gin cooed, unsheathing his Zanpakuto.

Rina watched helplessly as both she and Aizen were getting further and further away from the fight scene, watching Gin take the Hollow out with ease. She started banging her fists onto Aizen's arm around her waist, not giving a care if he was a Captain or not. **"LET GO OF ME! I CAN'T LEAVE SHUHEI BEHIND! HE'S UNCONCIOUS! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO GET BACK TO HIM!"**

The both of them had escaped into safety, resting Rina up against the alley way's brick shadowed wall. She looked up at Aizen with fire burning in her eyes, **"WHY?! WHY DID WE LEAVE?! I NEED TO GET BACK TO SHUHEI AND –"**

"And then what?" Aizen calmly questioned. "Continue both your lives as if tonight's events never occurred?"

Rina looked to Aizen with blank eyes. "I – I don't know what you're talking about."

Aizen took a step closer towards Rina as she turned her head away embarrassingly, "I'm finding it quite difficult to understand your intentions, Haruko-kun."

"W-What?"

"To not only disobey, but to wager your promising future ahead of you, for only what? A mere ten seconds of hushed and sadly interpreted form of entertainment? To throw no caution to the wind of not only your secured spot into the 11th squad, but to go on and further risk Hisagi-kun's attained future of being a seated officer?" Aizen's voice deepened, coaxing it in a judgmental tone, "Quite selfish of you, isn't it?"

"P-Please. Aizen Taichou. I'm – I'm begging you." Rina's hands were shaking by her side, "Don't tell anyone in Soul Society of what happened tonight. P-Please. For Shuhei's sake."

Rina looked up to Aizen, searching his eyes for a definite answer.

"What you're asking is out of sound judgement, Haruko-kun." Aizen's calm smile curved into a slight frown.

Tears welled up in Rina's eyes as she shouted, "Then I will take all the blame for it! Please don't let Shuhei take the fall! I came here to the real world alone and I did what I did, because I was stupid! I don't care if I get kicked out of the academy! Just please don't let anything happen to Shuhei! It's all my fault!"

A small smile crept up on Aizen's lips, embracing the crying young woman into his arms as she sobbed hopelessly into his chest, "P-Please. Ai-Aizen Taichou. Not Shuhei."

Aizen started to pat Rina's head gently, "So be it."

Rina's eyes gleamed up towards Aizen, peaking up at him from his chest, "Really!? Thank you, Aizen Taichou! Thank yo—"

"So as long you end your relationship with Hisagi." Aizen concluded in a cold voice.

A flood of emotions took over Rina as she couldn't believe how direct Aizen was about it. He was joking right? It's gotta be a joke. What would truly benefit from the two of them ending their relationship?

 _'NO! I don't have a say in the matter. If it's the only way to get Shuhei in the clear, and to put me in the blame of things. Then I will do it, for Shuhei. I must!'_

Rina's eyebrows furrowed of determination, "Okay! I'll end it!"

The corners of his lips widened on Aizen's face, patting her head once again as Rina buried her face comfortably against his chest. Truly trying to find comfort in Aizen's hug, inhaling his scent deeply.

"That's a good girl. Don't cry anymore. You're safe here." Aizen praised tenderly.

But she couldn't stop the tears, trying her best to silence her whimpers as this all felt too real for her. Not only after everything that had happened earlier tonight and even later on with the Hollow attack, her heart weighed even more heavily from knowing this underhanded blackmail would be the beginning of the end of her and Hisagi's relationship.

"My, my. Would you look at that? They sure look quite cozy together, hmm?" Gin cooed from afar, supporting a beaten up Hisagi over his shoulders.

The two of them watched Rina and Aizen in a tender embrace in the alley way, only dimly illuminated by the pale lights of the street lamps.

Gin's always smiling face turned to Hisagi, as Hisagi couldn't help but watch in shock and distress, "Well there's nothing to worry about. She's only but a freshman, am I right? Nobody worth ruining your promised and popular reputation for at the Academy." Gin took a pause, silently reveling at Hisagi's rising anger at his beloved girlfriend finding comfort in the arms of another man. "Am I right, Hisagi-kun?"

 _ **If only.**_

 _ **If only they had never come.**_


	11. Restart

**NOTES: This was a short chapter, so I'll be posting the next one tomorrow! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"What the hell am I waiting here for?" Shuhei Hisagi spat out to himself. The sun was high as he was impatiently waiting in the alley way of two neighboring shops. Leaning back on the wall with his arms folded across his chest and one foot kicked up. He watched Shinigamis pass by him, not one had even noticed him in the shadows. He let out one last grumble, on his way out from this shady area as he was stopped by a hooded figure by the open exit.

"Show yourself." He barked confidently.

The woman removed her brown coloured cloak atop her Shinigami robes as Hisagi was taken aback.

"Rina?!" He found himself blushing as he arrogantly looked away, "What do you want?"

"Idiot! That's the kind of greeting I get?! You really haven't changed, have you Shuhei?" Rina bickered back. "If you weren't the slightest bit curious, you would've never came, am I right?"

"Tch. More like I was threatened by both Ikkaku and Yumichika if I didn't come here."

"Oh." Rina embarrassingly croaked. "Sorry. I didn't think they'd go that far."

Hisagi looked back at Rina, avoiding eye contact whenever she would look up at him, "What do you want? And why the getup? Afraid your fiancé will catch you with me?" The way the word fiancé came out of his mouth was coaxed in annoyance.

Rina furthered herself deeper into the alley way, as Hisagi inadvertently took a step back, cautious to get too close to her. "Look. I thought you and I were past this. You know … Past the anger towards eachother."

"Sure." He answered with no concern.

"I just came here to give you this." Rina rummaged within her black Shinigami robes, pulling out a gold coloured envelope. "It's an invitation. To the wedding."

"Tch."

Rina looked down at the ground, still holding the invitation out. "I know it's a little late but I thought about it and I would really like for you to be there."

"And have you spoken to Aizen Taichou about this?"

A sly smile had crept up on Rina's face, "Why? Are you afraid of him?"

"Don't kid yourself, Rina." Hisagi let out a deep sigh, "Seeing as I'm the only person in all of Seireitei who hasn't received their invitation yet, I assume my presence at the wedding isn't welcomed. So I'll decline."

Hisagi brushed past Rina to make his leave as she swiped quickly at his arm, **"SHUHEI! PLEASE! WAIT!"** He turned his head back at her, still not making eye contact, "I know we didn't end on good terms. And we've both said our apologies. But please! Please. The wedding is tomorrow and I'm sorry for not giving you your invitation sooner. If you don't want to come, I completely understand."

"Oh my. What's this? A secret meeting between two ex lovers?"

Rina instantly released her grip on Hisagi's arm, quickly giving out a deep bow, "Ichimaru Taichou!"

 _'Shit. Out of all people to get caught by …'_

Rina straightened herself up, catching a glimpse of a satisfied smile on Hisagi's face. _'Pfft, I change my mind, he's not invited anymore.'_

"This – This is nothing, Ichimaru Taichou! I was only meeting with Vice Captain Hisagi to give him his invitation to the wedding." Rina quipped.

"Oh?" Gin reasoned with a sarcastic tone, "In a dark alley way? How very suspicious, Aizen Rina." The newly added last name to her's was almost hissed from his lips.

 _'I always get chills when Gin is around …. What does Sousuke possibly see in him?'_

"W-Well … I mean …" Rina stuttered. _'Don't lose your composure Rina!'_

Gin spun around about to make his leave, "Oh don't worry. I understand the situation completely Haruko-chan." His voice diving into a threatening tone, "Don't forget. Aizen Taichou is a very scary man."

* * *

"Do you prefer you starve to death, Shinigami?" Ishida bluntly asked, while holding out a spoon to Rina's face.

Rina was beaten up and torn. She had been stuck in this dingy basement for roughly four months and two weeks, having to be force fed and even sponge bathed in the same chained up spot. This confinement had gone far past humiliating for Rina, as thoughts of death were on her mind. She refused to let this kid break her psyche, whatever it would take, she would come back home to Sousuke.

"Are you willing to wipe my ass too after I eat, Ishida?"

He sat stiff in his black office chair, leaned forward with a plate of food in his hand still floating the spoonful of rice. The look of disgust and irritation spread among his face, now slamming the plate and spoon down onto the ground, forcing the food to scatter onto Rina's legs.

Rina wasn't going to lie. She was weak and tired. 'Fortunately' being able to take short walks around the basement, though … Under Uryu's supervision. Just how much longer was he going to keep this up? Things didn't worsen though until just two days ago, when the 'Real' experiments started to begin.

Her arms riddled with shallow cuts and injections of formula names she couldn't be bothered to remember, had completed the sick Quincy's goal of ultimately cutting off her kido skills.

"Pfft. It's not like I was any good at it anyways. You just did me a favour."

"I'd appreciate if you could not act as if these experiments are for your benefit."

"Why? Does it turn you on?"

"How you ever got a man to agree to marry you, is beyond my knowledge, Shinigami."

Was the conversation they had on that fateful day.

"Oh, Mr. Ishida! It seems as if you had dirtied up my body with your shitty cooking." Rina's voice turning into a mocking flirtatious tone, "How about giving me another one of your great sponge baths? My body is so hot for your touch."

Uryu stood straight up from his seat, forcing the office chair to roll backwards as he turned his back towards Rina.

"Awww, what's wrong sweetie? Am I getting under your skin?" Rina cooed in a phony voice.

Rina couldn't help but snicker at Ishida's hands clamping into a fist by his sides.

"Do you love him, Rina?"

"What are you blabbing about now, Uryu?"

"Your husband. What's his name?"

"You're not worthy enough to hear his name." Rina rolled her eyes.

Her eyes followed the Quincy as he walked up to a glass cupboard, extracting a syringe, filling it up with a pale purple liquid. He turned towards her again, extracting the air bubbles out of the syringe as the liquid came tricking down his fingertips. He hovered over Rina, as she couldn't help but watch in helpless horror at the syringe.

"I'll ask you again. His name. Do you love him?"

"Does this mean I won't be getting my sponge bath?"

Ishida knelt down in front of Rina, placing the syringe on the cold ground. Reaching into his pocket as he clasped the wedding band necklace back onto her neck, reaching for the syringe again, intimidatingly waving it in front of her face.

Rina sighed, "Give me a break Ishida. Just do it already. I'm getting real tired of your cliché villain ways."

"As you wish."

The Quincy stood back up, gripping tightly onto Rina's chained up left arm, injecting the fluid into a direct vein as Rina let out a bit of a squeak from the sharp prickle. Ishida tossed the syringe away, now slowly making his way back upstairs.

"I have just finished perfecting this serum. In roughly one hour, you'll lose all your memories. Your family, your friends, your name. Your husband." The sound of the basement door slowly creaked open as Rina watched the line of light illuminate the stairs. This simple ray of light was a teasing reminder of how close to freedom she was. "I'll ask you again. What is your husband's name?"

"Sousuke." Rina whimpered in solemn shock. "Aizen, Sousuke."


	12. Shatter

**NOTE: My goal of this chapter is to highlight the release of Aizen's Shikai, and also how Rina's emotions can affect weather change. Enjoy! Next chapter will be up either Tuesday or Wednesday.**

* * *

The tavern was rowdy with drunken Shinigami's, intoxicated to their heart's content. Even though being a proud Shinigami was always a 24/7 job, there were times when many Shinigamis from different squads would all enjoy this certain tavern to wind down and forget their important missions.

Matsumoto and Rina held two ceramic cups in their hands, arms over eachother as they were standing proudly on one of the low wooden tables. They swayed back and forth, singing drunkenly together as the sake from their cups were splashing down below them. Yumichika's eyes were glazed over, not minding at all that he was at the receiving end of this sake shower from above. Ikkaku eating monstrously at the many small snacks at the table, as Vice Captain Kira was pretty much knocked out cold. Ukitake watched in embarrassment as the two girls were deafening everyone around them with their bad singing, as Kyoraku held his white sake filled cup singing along with Matsumoto and Rina the best he could.

The two ladies got even more rowdy as Rina slipped off the edge of the table, losing her footing. **"RINA!"** Matsumoto cried out, stumbling down as well as she fell breasts first into Ikkaku knocking them both over. Rina came crashing down onto Kyoraku's lap as he burst out in laughter looking down at Rina, "I'm flattered Haruko-kun, but I don't think Sousuke would be too happy to see us like this." He downed another shot of sake, winking at Rina, "But if it doesn't work out, just let me know and I'll be here to welcome you with open arms."

Rina let out a hysterical laugh, playfully slapping Kyoraku on the cheek, though misjudging the velocity of her swing as it forced the next shot of sake to come spitting out of Kyoraku's mouth. "Oh Kyoraku Taichou, you always know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

Ukitake pulled Rina off Shunsui's lap, forcing out a nervous chuckle, "Okay okay, that's enough out of you two. The further this goes on, the harder it will be to explain this to your fiancé."

Shunsui filled his cup again with sake, raising it towards Ukitake, "Ahhh! That's our Jushiro-chan, always looking out for others before himself."

Ukitake let out an embarrassed laugh, "Now now, it's nothing." He swiftly changed the topic, trying to diverge the attention away from him, helping Rina sit up straight between them, "So, Rina-kun, are you excited for the big day? It's only a week away."

Rina watched in front of her as she couldn't help but chuckle at Rangiku and Ikkaku arguing it out. "I couldn't be happier that this day has finally come." She gave her upper body a long stretch, swinging her arms behind her as she blindly bumped into someone, she froze in horror now being doused with a full bottle of sake.

 **"HEY!"** A man's voice called out behind her. Rina looked up at the angry random Shinigami she had knocked into, **"YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT WHOLE BOTTLE LADY!"**

Rina leaped up to her feet, stumbling a little bit but catching herself quickly as she yelled back at this also drunken stranger, **"I'LL PAY YOU BACK IN FULL WITH MY FISTS! LOOK AT ME! I'M SOAKING WET! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!"**

"Riiiinnnaaaa." Rangiku slurred out, "Forget about him. He's just some nobody."

Rina looked back towards the angry Shinigami, holding out another bottle of sake as he purposely drenched her whole body with it. She grabbed his collar, about to land a right hook onto his face, but her drunken disorientation got the best of her missing her swing. The male Shinigami now giving out a forceful push as Ukitake was quick to leap up to his feet and catch Rina in his arms before she came crashing down onto the wooden table.

"Alright, alright, you kids had your fun." Shunsui groaned, standing in front of the angry Shinigami to diffuse the situation.

Rina wiggled herself out of Ukitake's arms, grumbling out loud, "I need some air."

* * *

 **"BLEGH!"** Rina angrily cursed, her upper body hunched over slamming a fist onto the side of the tavern's outside wall. She wiped her mouth clean, looking down at the pile of vomit she had just pushed out. _'I drank way too much this time …'_ She thought to herself in defeat.

She looked up at a group of Shinigami's making their loud exit out the tavern, looking back down as she hurled once again. She was bracing to keep her breath steady, feeling a chill down her spine as the slight draft of wind weaved through her sake soaked robes. Rina looked up at the shadow standing over her hunched body, "Bad night, huh?"

Rina gritted her teeth as it was the same male Shinigami that had spilled the two bottles of sake on her, "You son of a bitch."

She went for a swift kick, being taken down in one smooth motion as he had gotten a hold of her calf, smashing her whole body onto the ground. He made haste to straddle on top of her, pinning her wrists underneath his knees. His eyebrows went up in amusement, "Hey, I know you. You're that new girl in the 11th division. Heh, maybe I should inform your Captain about how weak you are. Aren't you all supposed to super fighters or something in that squad?"

Rina forced herself to sober up, finding herself in a tight predicament, "Oh, that's just great. First you insult my place in my squad and then you get my clothes soaking wet. You're quite the gentleman, I must say." Rina exasperated. _'I am never drinking again …'_

The smile creeped up on the male Shinigami's face, looking as frightening as ever as his grinning face was menacingly shadowed underneath the night moon. "Well, I can help you with that."

His hands reached towards Rina's robes as he tore them open, ripping now shred to shred at her wet Shinigami robes. **"FUCK YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"** Rina shouted.

But before any more embarrassing flesh could be exposed, a full hand covered the male Shinigami's face, smashing him head first onto the tavern's stone walls, Rina couldn't help but watch in horror as his body lifelessly limped down onto the ground.

"Up." Aizen called down to her, pulling her up by her arm.

The sober feeling hit her like a moving a truck, feeling her legs shake from underneath her, **"SOU-SOUSUKE! PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!"**

"Did he not deserve death?" Aizen answered in an icy tone that frightened Rina to her very core.

Rina pushed past it, rushing towards the fallen man, frantically searching for a pulse as Aizen continued in his usual calm tone, "You're showing remorse for a man who could have shamed your entire entity, yet you show him compassion even in death."

Rina's heart rate returned to normal after confirming he was still breathing with a pulse, rushing in front of Aizen as she shoved at his shoulder. "You went too far this time Sousuke!"

"Need I remind you to not address me by my first name when we are out?"

"Everyone knows about us, Sousuke! I don't need to hide it anymore! WE don't need to hide it anymore!" Rina could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "I thought I told you. You promised me. You promised to never lose control."

"I don't recall me losing control. The one losing control here is you. Haruko Rina." Aizen casually strolled towards the unconscious Shinigami as he slipped his green handled Zanpakuto, hidden from within his robes, holding it above the Shinigami's head.

 **"SOUSUKE! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** Rina shrieked in distress.

Aizen completely ignored Rina's plea, "Shatter. Kyoka Suigetsu." Delivering an unrelenting thrust into the Shinigami's head as Rina watched the splattering blood in frozen fright.

"AH! There you are Haruko-kun!" Shunsui boasted from a distance.

Rina violently shook her head in disbelief, struggling to force feeling back into her body. Panicked, she looked down at the body, feeling her own body tense up as there wasn't even a trace of blood or an open wound on the male Shinigami's head.

 _'WHAT …. WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT HAPPENED?! I could've sworn Sousuke put his Zanpakuto through that guy's head!'_

Rina whipped her head towards the group of friends coming closer towards them as Ukitake had both Rangiku and Kira's arms over his shoulders, with Shunsui holding onto both Ikkaku and Yumichika on his.

"Rina-kun! Are you alright?!" Ukitake cried out in concern, eyeing down her the shredded parts of her Shinigami robes.

"He … He …" Rina couldn't get the words out, pointing a shaky arm down at the Shinigami, "He … He tried to … And Sousuke …"

"I did what I had to." Aizen casually chimed in, "To protect Rina."

"Ehhhhh, well there's no use trying to cover this up." Shunsui sighed, "Poor guy won't even remember what happened to him when he wakes up." Shunsui peered his eyes up evasively towards Aizen, "I presume you will take responsibility for this if he does? Aizen Taichou?"

"Without question." Aizen finished with a relaxed smile.

 _'Stay calm, stay calm. Wait until everyone leaves.'_ Rina struggled to comfort herself, but her legs couldn't stop from wobbling. _'I … I don't understand what's happening. What did I se—'_

"Everything alright, Rina-kun? You look awfully pale." Ukitake voiced in concern.

Rina gaped at Ukitake, plastering a false confident smile, " **HUH?!** No! No! I'm alright! You all go on ahead! Please take care of them, Ukitake Taichou, Kyoraku Taichou." Holding a long bow until they had walked off.

Rina looked up at her fiancé, still holding his usual calm demeanor as he was peering onto the beaming bright full moon above them. Her heart felt unsteady, it felt troubled, _'Who is this man I'm marrying?'_

Aizen held a flat palm out in front of him, "It looks like it's about to rain. How odd. There wasn't a cloud in sight just a moment ago."

Rina held two shaking fists by her sides, tears streaming down her face, "Sousuke."

"Hmm?"

The sound of thunder filled around them, catching a flash of Aizen's gleaming face looking back at her. The pitter patter of rain drops increased in volume as Rina spoke out, "Please explain to me what I just saw earlier. You, and your Zanpakuto. There's not enough sake in the world to tell me my eyes were just playing tricks on me!" Rina took a deep breath in as Aizen's face was unmoved, anger itching further within Rina's heart as he continued to keep silent, "We are getting married in a week, Sousuke! So if there's something you want to tell me -"

Aizen let out a light laugh, now standing face to face with Rina. "How riveting. It would seem the cause of this thunderstorm is stringed to your heart's emotions. Very interesting indeed."

He let out a hand, placing two fingers over the exposed skin above Rina's heart. "I hide no secrets from you, Rina."

Her heartbeat came to a steady pace, as the clouds above them began to dissipate. Aizen shifted his hand away from her heart, moving the wet strand of black hair away from her face, as he lovingly cupped her cheek, "Let us enter this marriage with confident hearts, my dear."


	13. Broken Promise

**NOTES: Just a small smut warning for this chapter, enjoy!**

 **There is also notes at the end of the chapter too.**

* * *

"Your name."

"For the hundredth fucking time, Haruko Rina."

"Who sent you here?"

"That is none of your concern."

Ishida lay an ear shattering slap onto Rina's left cheek, as a stream of blood from her mouth trickled down her chin. Rina's face heaving downwards as her messy black hair was shadowing her face.

"Once again." The Quincy pushed on, "Who sent you here?"

"…Kiss my ass, Ishida." Rina let out a short chuckle, "Didn't your parents ever teach you to never lay a hand on a woman?"

Uryu sat back on his black office chair, his elbow propped up on the arm rest as he laid his fingers onto his cheek. "I see you only as a Shinigami."

"You're one twisted kid, you know that?" Rina struggled to speak, raising her head to look at the comfortably seated Quincy.

"Interesting. It seems as if the serum I made has no effect on you." He glanced at his watch on his wrist, "We are well past four hours by now. It looks like this experiment was a failure." He finished off, now walking back to his computer desk.

"Yeah, just like your entire life."

Ishida's back was turned from Rina, as he casually started to scribble notes onto his paper pad. "Have some regard for your life, Shinigami. By the looks of it, your time seems to be running short." He turned to face her again, making his way to the stairs resting his hand on the guard rail, "It's time for your bath."

"Do you only bathe me because you've never laid eyes on a naked woman before? I don't blame you. Young boys around your age are usually curious by now."

Rina received no answer as the basement door closed with a click. Her demeanor instantly changed into desperation, wiggling with whatever strength she could muster to release herself from these chains. 'I need to get out of here!' She thrashed whatever which way, then forcing her hands and feet to squeeze through the restraints, but to no avail.

She closed her eyes, spreading her right hand flat palm towards the ceiling as she took a deep breath in. 'I've always been told my Kido was more of a mess than help, but it's worth a shot!'

"Ye lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the South!" Her eyes jolted open looking towards her hand, **"HADO NO SAN-JU ICHI! SHAKKAHO!"**

The muscles on her right arm tightened, hoping to force some kind of Kido spark out. **"SHAKKAHO!"**

Rina could feel the tears well up in her eyes, desperate for any sort of destruction she could cause. But it was true. It was all true. Even if this recent experiment was nothing but a waste, the serum he had injected in her from two days ago really did disable her kido spells completely.

 **"SHAKKAHO!"**

Rina gritted her teeth as the tears were now rolling down her face. Her whole body fell into an urge of desperation, for her friends, her husband, her life. **"SH – SHAKKAHO!"** Rina's heavy emotions were cluttering her speech as her chest was heaving heavily from the sad realization that this very basement would be her final resting place.

She gave it her all this time, screaming at the top of her lungs, **"SHAKKAHO!"** She looked at her hand in surprise, praying that her misty eyes weren't playing tricks on her as she could have sworn she had seen a flicker of red coming from her palm.

 **"HADO NO SAN-JU ICHI! SHAKKAHO!"**

The fire had lit in her heart. She found her way out.

* * *

 _ **STARRREEEE**_

Matsumoto hid behind one of the stone walled buildings, keeping her promise to Rina that she would keep an eye out on Aizen while she was away. This wasn't an every day occurrence for her, but she would keep tabs on him from time to time.

"I can't believe you're still doing this, Rangiku." Rukia plainly said from behind.

"EEEP! Rukia you scared the living hell out of me!" Matsumoto snatched Rukia into the shadows with her, as the two of them both had their heads popped out from around the corner.

Rukia spoke in a whisper, "Why do you still do this?! After four months of empty conclusions, don't you think it's time for you to let this go?!"

Matsumoto didn't keep her eyes off Aizen, watching him intently speak to another female Shinigami. "I'm doing it because I'm a good friend!" Her eyes widened, "LOOK! LOOK! Do you see that?! Do you see the way he's smiling at her! **I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE COULDN'T STAY FAITHFUL FOR LONG!"**

"Hmm?" Aizen hummed aloud, looking in the direction of Rangiku's blurted speech.

Rukia held Matsumoto close to her dragging her away from Aizen's sight, placing her whole hand over Rangiku's mouth, whispering in irritation, "I thought you were trying to be stealthy! What are you doing yelling out like that?! You'll get us both caught!"

"Kuchiki-san? Vice Captain Matsumoto? What are you two doin—AH!"

"SHHHHH!" Rukia hushed helplessly towards Hisagi, now holding both of them under her arms, covering both their mouths shut.

Hisagi wiggled out from underneath Rukia, "PAH! Seriously! Are you two spying on someone?!"

Matsumoto went back to around the corner peeking her head over, Hisagi now joining her. Coming to the realization that it was 'him' they were spying on. "Aizen Taichou? Did Rina tell you both to do this?"

"Don't put me in the same boat as her." Rukia quickly defended herself.

The female Shinigami was now laughing out loud, slapping a gentle hand onto Aizen's chest. Matsumoto puffed up her cheeks, "OOOOO! That Aizen! Is he even wearing his wedding ring?! When was the last time you saw him with his ring on?! Does that slut know that he's married?!"

Shuhei let out a defeated sigh, "Just because he's married doesn't mean he can't speak to other females. You do know his Vice Captain is a female too, right? Or has that gotten over your head as well?" Shuhei pondered out loud, "Speaking of. Where is Rina? Wasn't she supposed to be back by now?"

Rukia and Rangiku both inched their faces closer to Hisagi, Rukia's expression of attentive wonderment, as Rangiku's expression was of irritation.

"Someone's knowledge of their ex-girlfriend is quite shocking, _eh_ , Vice Captain Matsumoto?" Rukia teased.

"Don't you even think of making a move on Rina, Shuhei. You got that?! You had your chance!" Rangiku threatened.

"That's it." Hisagi cursed under his breath. "I'm outta here."

His footsteps froze as Matsumoto had a thinking look on, "He is right though. Where is Rina? She should've returned over a week ago…"

Rukia now adding in with a solemn tone, "I hope nothing happened to her …"

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

The three of them straightened up, lining up beside eachother as they all went into a respective bow, "YES! IT IS! Aizen Taichou!" Rukia announced, hoping to hide the obvious hint of surprise in her voice.

They all stood back up, seeing as Aizen's smile had a smidge of annoyance behind it. Rukia elbowed at Rangiku, as Rangiku elbowed back, both obviously wanting to know the answer to their fire burning question, Hisagi just looked away not able to maintain any eye contact with Aizen. Or better put, he didn't want to.

"S-Say, Aizen Taichou. If it's not too much trouble." Rangiku let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head, "Wasn't Rina supposed to return by now?"

"Yes. She is to return shortly." Aizen turning away to make his leave, "If you'll excuse me."

"What kind of an answer was that?" Hisagi asked with irritation, watching Aizen walk away.

"Did you see?! Did you see?! He still wears his wedding ring!" Matsumoto happily chirped, high fiving Rukia as they both left the scene with a smile on their face.

Shuhei watched them leave in disbelief, "Women …"

* * *

 **"SHAKKAHO!"**

Rina clamped her right hand into a tight fist, her nails digging into her palm. 'I know it worked! I saw it! Come on!'

 **"SHAKKAH—"**

"What feeble attempt of escape are you trying now, Shinigami?"

Rina's eyes widened, cloaking her surprise as she plastered on a cocky smile on her face, forcing on a cool guy act. "Oh you know, just sitting here in suspense, waiting for you to touch me all over."

Ishida sighed, slamming the red plastic basin beside Rina. He walked over to her, unhooking her bra from underneath her white tank top as he securely rolled both bra and tank top to sit stiffly onto her forearms. Swiftly slipping off her pink short shorts and white cotton panties, dragging it all the way to her ankles.

"Couldn't you turn the heat up when you bathe me, Quincy? My nipples are hard enough to cut glass."

After the many sarcastic hits that Ishida has taken from Rina since first meet, he's mastered the ability to drown it all out. Continuing his work as he squeezed the bottle of liquid soap onto the large damp sponge, washing her body all over.

"Mmmm yeah, that's the spot." Rina moaned.

"Are we going to do this every time, Shinigami?"

"I don't know. Can you spank me too while I call you Daddy?" Rina shot back.

Rina winced at the jolt of pain, as Ishida was purposely focusing the soap filled sponge over the shallow cuts on her arms.

"Does it hurt?" Uryu asked with almost a laugh in his voice.

"Mmm yeah. It hurts sooooo good." Rina cooed. "Do it some more."

Rina couldn't help but chuckle, seeing Ishida grit his teeth as he stood in front of her, focusing his scrubbing on her arms. "I'm the master of sarcasm kid, don't try me."

Ishida knelt down in front of her as he pushed his glasses up, "Would you like me to wash that mouth clean with soap too?"

Rina rolled her eyes, putting on an innocent face, "Welllll, it'd probably taste better than that sad excuse of cooking you feed me every night. So why not?"

Uryu gripped tightly underneath Rina's chin, lifting her head up as he lathered around her chest. Rina quipped, speaking with her cheeks pushed together, "Don't forget to get in between my breasts too. It just REEKS of sweat there."

Rina wiggled her face out of Ishida's grip, seeing his face burning hot red around his cheeks, eyes focusing solely on cleaning her chest.

"Still get embarrassed seeing breasts, huh? Quincy?"

Ishida stood up, bringing the sponge and basin around Rina, now working on her back. "Be sure to get in between my butt cheeks too, okay slave? I think I ate something funny the other day …" Rina was laughing to herself, she could practically feel the hatred emitting off of Ishida. To be honest, bath time was always a favourite time of her's. Might as well make the most fun out of it while it lasts, right?

The warm water on the sponge felt amazing when it hit her back. Ironically, it was like a soothing spa treatment, irregardless of the situation she was in right now. The feeling of water droplets rolling off her butt cheeks was a wonderful feeling, as the oversized sponge now made it's way in between her legs, quickly catching herself in a pleasurable moan.

She tightened her lips, unable to believe she let out such an embarrassing sound. Especially when it was 'him' touching her all over.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Uryu quietly muttered.

"Mmmm, but I want more. Please do it some more." Rina mockingly teased.

To Rina's surprise the sponge made it's way between her thighs once again, even something that had caught her off guard. This time letting the moan let itself be known. _'Fuck. What is this feeling?'_ She wondered to herself in disgust. Kicking herself over and over that she had made that stupid no sex pact with Sousuke back then. If she knew how good it would make her body feel, she would've thrown that ridiculous no sex pact out the window. As disgusting as it was, all she could do now was pretend that it was Sousuke giving her this simple pleasure.

Rina snapped herself out of it, widening her eyes straight towards the ceiling. _'WAIT!'_ She tightly knitted her mouth shut to restrain any more moans, _'Why is he still doing this?! I was just kidding!'_

She whipped her head behind her, watching as Ishida continually rubbed the sponge over her sensitive area. **"HEY! KID! I'M GOOD! YOU CAN STOP NOW!"**

Uryu hurled the sponge away, as Rina watched it bounce off the wall. She watched helplessly as the Quincy slowly started to unbutton his white dress shirt, unzipping his pants.

"You've gotta be kidding me …" Rina jeered to herself.

Rina watched in horror as he made his way closer, his cock standing at full erection. _'No. Fuck. Me and my big fucking mouth.'_ This was no time for Rina to be snarky, as she plead in distress. "W-Wait. I've – I've never – I've never done THAT before! **STOP!** "

Ishida watched the Shinigami with hungry eyes, Rina unknowingly aware of how absolutely helpless she looked in his eyes. Butt naked with her arms chained way up high, with her ankles clamped securely onto the concrete floor. He positioned his hips underneath her, his cock teasingly poking around the lips of her pussy. Ishida wrapped his hand around her neck, forcing her to look upwards to the ceiling, bringing the front of her body into a bit of an uncomfortable curve.

"You do know I'm married right?"

Rina looked at Ishida in disgust from the corner of her eye, looking upwards knowing there was no getting through to him now. Rina's eyes were burning, pretending as if she were looking up into the heavens for forgiveness. _'Sousuke. I'm sorry. I promised to keep myself for you and only you. But darling, please forgive me. Forgive me for breaking my promise to you, my love.'_

"Heh. So this is the extent of a Quincy's hatred, huh?" Rina choked out.

Ishida brought his lips to Rina's ear, grasping even tighter at her neck as she squinted in pain, pushing his hips even closer to her's now, as Rina could feel his bare chest against her back.

"My apologies. Shinigami." 

* * *

**END NOTES: So I really had to fight back and forth on my decision for this one. There was a part of me that wasn't going to make Ishida do 'that' but there's another part of me where I really looked back at how he was before he had met Ichigo.**

 **In the very early chapters of Bleach, Ishida was just this horrible, arrogant person, to the point where he didn't bother to listen to any kind of reasoning Ichigo and Rukia were trying to throw at him. So I went down this path because there is a part of me that thinks, 'Hmmm, maybe he wouldn't do it.' But there's another part of me that truly believes that his hatred for Shinigami's (back then) is so strong to have no regard for his actions.**


	14. Thief

**NOTES: This chapter plays an important role to the ending of the fic.**

 **The part with Aizen and Rina is tied in with the ending of Chapter 2!**

* * *

"This is the place." Rina whispered to herself, hiding behind a tree in the still night.

She hid herself well, blending within the shadows, being sure to stay out of the light. She stood across the street of Urahara's Shop, eyeing down the parked van by the left side of the store, calculating possible entries of easy infiltration.

This wasn't something for herself, but more of a favour asked by her beloved husband the night she had left from Soul Society.

* * *

Rina and Aizen pulled away slowly from their tender kiss, as Rina smiled downwards, gripping onto her newly gifted necklace that held her wedding band in place. She lifted it up to her lips, placing a light kiss onto the ring as she looked up at Aizen, "Please don't ever forget me, Sousuke."

Aizen mirrored her loving smile as he cupped her cheek with his hand, "Rina, my love, I have a favour to ask of you."

Rina looked at Aizen a little wide eyed, not expecting her newly wed husband having to rely on her, when it was so easy for him to get whatever he had wanted on his own. But she would be willing to do it, for him.

"Of course, Sousuke." She answered gently.

"I need you to retrieve something of mine that was taken."

Rina cocked up an eyebrow, "Taken? As in … Stolen? In the real world?"

"Yes. It is of great importance to me and I will never have the chance to go to the World of the Living. Which is why I ask of you to do this for me."

Rina shut her eyes, placing a gentle hand on Aizen's hand that was cupped around her face. "Anything for you, dear."

"Be weary Rina, it won't be easy. It is not an item that will be given so easily, it will have to be retrieved the same way it was taken."

Rina's eyes opened with determination, stroking her fingers on Aizen's cupped hand, "Who do you take me for, Sousuke? It'll be a piece of cake."

Aizen smiled in approval as his thumb slowly caressed over her supple cheek, "I wouldn't task this on anyone less."

* * *

Rina lightly footed around the store perimeter, trying to pick up on any kind of sounds or life force of people inside. It was dead silent inside, not even a light was on, how lucky she was.

She was behind the store now, eyeing down a pad locked steel door, slicing it down with a swift swing of her Zanpakuto.

 _'What was Sousuke so worried about? This place is almost asking for me to waltz right in.'_

The steel door creaked open, a little louder than she would have hoped, scanning the area inside as the storage room was as still as ever. Rina slipped her way through, leaving the door slightly cracked to make for an easy exit. The full moon shone brightly through the glass windows, counting herself thankful that the storage room was small enough to be illuminated by such a weak light source.

But something had caught her attention as it looked almost like angry golden eyes peering at her from within the shadows. She took a cautious step forward, noting the form of a black cat now hissing into her direction.

"Shhhh!" Rina desperately hushed. Though a little relieved that it really was just a cat.

Rina slowly knelt down to try to pick up the black coloured feline, making her heart skip a beat as the cat leapt away, racing itself through the old Japanese style doors into the store. _'Whatever, I don't have time to worry about a stupid cat.'_

The female Shinigami started to rummage around the boxes, as Sousuke had told her this specific item was kept in a cylinder shaped transparent container, and it's shape was as large as a daily vitamin pill in the colour of a deep burgundy red.

Rina's eyes lit up with glee, finding this mysterious pill in a dusty and moldy box tucked behind a couple of boxes in the corner. It was just her luck that this one pill in it's clear container was the only item in the box, looking almost like it was wanting to be found.

Just before Rina could pick it up, a swift plant of the end of a wooden cane pinned her hand down flat to the bottom of the box. She whipped her head up in horror, her eyes following to the top of the cane as a man dressed in loose dark green robes, covered by a black overcoat was peering down at her.

He tipped down his white and green stripped hat in respect, gleefully shining a friendly smile on his face. "Ahh! I usually don't expect customers coming in through the back door! How will you be paying for that item?"

Rina's eyes enlarged in shock and disbelief, "You – You can see me?!"

"Well of course! And my, my! What a delight to see the great Aizen Rina making a stop by my lowly and humble store!" Urahara Kisuke readjusted his stripped hat back to it's normal position, looking down at Rina with serious eyes, "Your husband didn't by chance tell you to retrieve this certain item did he?"

Not as if Urahara was expecting an answer out of her, Rina made haste to reach towards the clear container with her free hand, slipping her pinned right hand free from underneath Urahara's cane.

She made a quick dash towards the exit, as Urahara flashed in front of her. Rina hit the brakes real quick on her footing, meeting the receiving end of Urahara's cane pointed just inches away from her face.

Kisuke cupped a hand in front of his mouth bellowing out, "Thief! We have a thief! Police! Come arrest this horrible woman!"

It was a quick and smart distraction on Urahara's part, swinging his cane towards Rina's left hand as the clear container was sent flying up into the air. _'What in the hell is this pill?! Why is it so god damn important to protect?!'_ Rina baffled within her mind.

Rina jumped up into the air to grab the container once again, but this time seeing Urahara's cane incoming swing, letting it hit the container once again instead of herself. The pill escaped from within it's container; flying as Rina made it a priority to safely land into her palm.

Urahara and Rina were now at a stand off, as he was now blocking the path of her exit. She sensed eyes watching her from behind, seeing an incredibly tall man with black haired corn rows and a dark blue apron standing at the entrance into the store. Even though she couldn't see his eyes from behind his rectangle shaped glasses, the very stature of this man in itself was intimidating on it's own.

She was locked in and had no way out. Rina opened her closed fist, looking down at this single burgundy coloured pill, instantly swallowing it dry and whole.

 **"NO! DON'T DO THAT!"** Urahara cried out.

Rina gulped roughly, now that she had what she came for, she needed to make her leave. Rina unsheathed her Zanpakuto crying out, "SUPAKU! KOGANE NO HIKARI!" (Spark! Golden Light!) Her Zanpakuto instantly transformed into it's jagged lightening bolt shaped form, as Rina now held it high above her head pointing it towards the storage room's ceiling.

"Sora Ga Ikari!" (Sky's Wrath!)

The bright yellow stream of thunder caved the ceiling from above Rina as Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi were left to cough and fan away the rubble and dust that was left behind. Both of them had waited for the dust to clear as Urahara lowered his cane back to his side, sighing out loud, "That repair is going to cost a pretty penny."

Urahara walked underneath the exposed ceiling hole, looking up toward tonight's full moon, "Looks like we'll have to add security to the shop, eh? Tessai? Two extra bodies should be enough."

Urahara grew an unsatisfied frown on his face, _'Aizen Sousuke. What strings are you pulling now? Using this wife of yours as a pawn. Do your games ever stop?'_


	15. Rescue Team

**NOTES: I'm going to be taking a one week hiatus after this chapter. The next chapter will not be up until next week (next Thursday) as I've changed the ending around. So I need the extra time to re-write it.**

 **See you all in a week!**

* * *

"No … Really _*hiccup*_ You have to believe me. I really need to … Hurl. I'm serious…"

Ishida glared downwards towards Rina, carefully comprehending the cold sweat that had formed on her face. Messy strands of wet black hair looked almost glued onto her face. He gripped at her forearm even tighter, frustrated by her constant complaining.

"Any kind of delay on your part will not benefit you, I hope you understand, Shinigami." He spat out coldly.

The Quincy was hovering the syringe close to her forearm, questioning even to himself as to why he had given her the time of day to complain.

"You need to listen to me Ishida! I need to – I – I – BLEGH!"

Uryu jumped back, but not fast enough, catching a bit of watery vomit onto his white shoes. He sighed loud enough for Rina to hear as all this waiting around was going to make him late for school.

Rina coughed a dry heave, continuing to vomit. Pleading towards the annoyed Quincy, "Is-Ishida please. Clean this up. The smell makes me want to vomit again."

Rina was broken down. As much as she had tried to avoid it, her entire being felt like it had cracked. A continual crack that was furthering itself deeper until she would one day shatter into tiny pieces.

That certain 'night' when everything had happened was the tipping point for her, leading Rina into silent self-hysteria. But it was only for so long she could hold it in. At this point, she didn't care if Uryu were to see her so fragile and weak.

Weeks had passed, being confined in this dingy basement for a total of five months and two weeks. Days felt like years to her and she couldn't keep up her tough guy façade anymore.

He had broken her.

 **"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE ISHIDA?! CLEAN THIS UP!"** Rina violently shook her head back and forth, gulping roughly to keep the puke in, "This is all your fault! So clean it up!"

A mocking snicker slipped through the Quincy's teeth, "My fault?"

Rina whipped her head up, boring violent eyes towards Uryu, "Are you that fucking dense, you idiot?! I'm pregnant! I'm fucking pregnant!"

Uryu stiffened up, breaking eye contact with Rina. Why wasn't that an option he had considered? He turned his head away from her, making his way upstairs to collect the necessary cleaning supplies.

This really all was his fault.

* * *

"Taichou, please! You're not listening to me! I'm telling you, something is really wrong!" Rangiku plead as she slammed flat palms onto her Captain's wooden desk.

"It should be of no concern to you, Matsumoto. She has her own squad to worry about her." Hitsugaya answered in a flat tone, casually working on his stacks of paperwork.

"Hmph!" Rangiku pouted. Folding her arms as she turned her face away from her Captain. "Fine." She finished off, peaking one eye open to look at her busy Captain.

 _'He really does not care!'_

She grumbled to herself now making her way towards the exit of the 10th division's office.

"Don't do it." Toshiro called out, making Rangiku freeze on the spot. "I know what you're thinking. This is a direct order. Don't do what I know you're thinking, Matsumoto."

Rangiku's face drooped of anguish. It really did hurt her to have to turn her back on her own Captain, but her loyalty and friendship with Rina was too heavy a wager to turn a blind eye to.

 _'I'm sorry … Taichou.'_ She sadly thought to herself, now closing the large wooden doors behind her. She shut her eyes, holding a hand over her heart, smiling gently to herself, _'You can scold me all you want when I get back.'_

* * *

"HMMM?! How long have you boys been crouching down there?!" Rangiku called out with annoyance.

Yumichika and Ikkaku jumped up in shock from underneath the window of Hitsugaya Taichou's office window. They looked up at Rangiku with guilty smiles, "Sorry about that! We were actually here looking for you." Yumichika chimed.

"For me? What for?"

"We wanna know if you heard from Rina." Ikkaku sorrowfully questioned.

Matsumoto turned her head away, half in guilt and half in disappointment. "No. Sorry."

"So." Yumichika muttered, his tone grim and serious, "Are you really going?"

Matsumoto turned to look at the two of them again, a more focused look on her face had emerged, "Yes. Something isn't right and I refuse to sit around and wait for answers. Rina never wanted to go in the first place, she has no reason to stay in the real world longer than what was asked of her."

Matsumoto turned her face away again, speaking in almost a whisper, "I also find it odd how Aizen Taichou doesn't seem bothered by any of this either."

She took a deep breath in, turning to Ikkaku and Yumichika with a pleasant smile, "I won't ask you two to join me. That is a decision you will have to make on your own. I'll be leaving. Tonight. After dinner. There is always a shift change around that time at the gate."

Rangiku now turned her back towards them, saying everything she needed to say, "I'll bring her back, I promise. Even if I have to do it alone."

"No. You won't."

The three of them turned towards the voice that had interrupted their secret conversation.

"Vice Captain Hisagi?!" Rangku cried out.

Shuhei emerged from the shadows of the surrounding trees, a determined look on his face, "If you're leaving tonight, so will I."

* * *

 _'How much longer are you going to cry, Rina?'_ The female Shinigami thought to herself, plastering on a forced smile to hopefully get her spirits up.

As much as Rina hated to admit it, she felt lonely everytime Uryu had gone off to school. It was only her and her alone in a painful position for nearly a whole day, left to listen to the creaking random sounds of the house she was confined in.

Her shoulders sagged, feeling almost as heavy as her spirits were now. She looked around at her surroundings, Uryu's computer and many monitors in front of her and the bare cement wall behind her. She looked towards her sheathed Zanpakuto in the corner, as Ishida had actually retrieved it for her from her apartment a couple days back. Wondering to herself if she even remembered how to use it.

He most likely collected her Zanpakuto to further his research.

A tinge of anguish fueled more burning tears, feeling incredibly guilty that if she were to die, her Zanpakuto's spirit would most likely die with her.

Another innocent life to be taken away was added to the list.

Now looking down towards her belly, questioning herself if the very life growing inside of her would have to suffer the same fate as she would soon face.

 _'I'm sorry. I'm – I'm sorry you had to be stuck with a failure like me.'_ Heaving hefty breaths as the warmth of her tears reminded her she was still alive. _'I will fight for you. I promise you, I will fight for you.'_

Booming footsteps averted her attention as Uryu was back home from school, walking down the basement stairs as he was casually loosening the navy blue tie around his neck.

Rina never took her eyes off him, catching herself in a bit of a weak smile knowing at least she wasn't alone anymore. It frightened her that the one thing she feared most was isolation, more than her own life.

Ishida knelt down in front of her as Rina felt unnerved, peering his eyes from behind his glasses as if he were trying to look for something within her.

He reached into his pants pocket, retrieving a neatly folded white handkerchief, as he lightly dabbed the sweat and tears from Rina's face.

Her eyes widened in shock and bewilderment, unsure of how to take this change of heart in the Quincy who's hatred had put her in this very spot.

He put the handkerchief back into his pocket, slowly reaching towards Rina as he put a soft hand atop her stomach. Rina's very core was shaken, swearing to herself that she had seen a smile going across his face.

An angry frown now flooded on the Quincy's face as he stood back up, turning around to walk towards his computer desk.

He stopped half way, looking towards Rina as he held his right arm out, letting his silver cross bracelet dangle itself free from his white school uniform. The familiarized light blue weapon then started to form, as Rina admired it's simple glowing beauty from afar.

She shut her eyes as a tender smile formed at her lips, "I see." She opened her eyes, looking tragically towards Ishida who was now pulling the arrow back, pointed at her. "It would have to be no other way, right? It's okay. I understand."

All of a sudden an explosion happened behind Rina, smashing the solid cement wall from behind her. The explosion was so earth shattering that the chains holding her arms, and the clasps around her ankles had broken itself free.

Rina's weak body crashed forward, trying with all her strength to see who had created this mess.

"T-T-Tai .. Chou?" Rina asked in a frail whimper.

Zaraki Kenpachi stood proudly as ever, casually holding his Zanpakuto over his shoulders. Yachiru popped out from behind Kenpachi's leg as she happily bubbled, "RIN-RIN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I have so much to tell you!"

But before anything else could happen, a light blue arrow came whizzing by, though Ishida had missed his mark, having his arrow slightly knick at Kenpachi's face, slicing the ribbon off Kenpachi's eyepatch.

"Huh?" Kenpachi wondered in a deep tone, watching his eyepatch slowly swing back and forth towards the ground.

Kenpachi looked up at the unfaltering Quincy, as he howled a booming laugh, "I don't know who you are kid, but you're gonna regret that one!"

A surge of yellow light surrounded Kenpachi's body as Ishida gripped tightly over his chest, _'What – What is this?!'_ His eyes enlarged, trying his best to tap into all the strength he had to stay conscious. But the scary, monstrous Reiatsu of Zaraki Kenpachi took the Quincy down with ease.

Kenpachi's face flattened out in disbelief, "Huh? That was it? Tch, how boring."

Rina was a lot weaker than she had imagined, struggling to get herself up from this rubble. The unbroken clasps around her wrists that held a long string of chains was still attached to her, not making her struggled efforts any easier.

The smell of rain wafted underneath Rina's nose, listening to it's heavy pitter patter behind her Captain. Though … She did notice it has been raining for quite a long time now, nearly sending Karakura Town into borderline flood relief.

"Yo, kid!" Kenpachi bellowed out towards Rina. "You're late! I expect your report on my desk by tomorrow morning."

He turned around to make his leave as Yachiru hopped up onto his shoulder, now looking back as she was waving goodbye to Rina, "Bye Rin-Rin! See you soon! Sorry we didn't bring you an umbrella!" Yachiru dotted a finger onto her chin with a puzzled look, "But if I remember, you like the rain right?"

Rina gritted her teeth, her body feeling as if there were a huge boulder holding her down, helplessly watching her squad Captain disappear into the rain's gloomy evening, "Wai – Wait … Taichou. W-Wait…"


	16. Despair

**NOTES: So I know I said the next chapter would be up on Thursday, but I had actually ended up finishing this a lot sooner than I thought.**

 **The next chapter after this will be going up Thursday though, enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Crap! How could I possibly get lost in Seireitei?! Taichou is going to kill me!'_ Rina paced in her mind, running through the forest of trees on this rainy night.

She was sent on her very first solo patrol duty, kicking herself over and over how she found the task of coming back to her squad quarters to be the biggest challenge yet. She honestly had no sense of direction.

Her heart lightened, finally being brought back into a more familiarized area, now passing by the 10th squad's barracks, a place she was embarrassingly too familiar with. Probably more familiarized with their grounds more than her own squad's quarters.

Rina burst through the wooden gate of her squad's entrance, as she was taken aback seeing Vice Captain Hinamori and Zaraki Taichou in a conversation just a distance away. The two of them were taking shelter from the rain underneath the old Japanese styled awning. _'Great, Momo is here … I better prepare myself for some evil glares…'_

Rina reached the both of them, her entire body from her hair to her Shinigami robes were drenched in this merciless downpour they have been having. She went into a deep proper bow, her whole upper body heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Zaraki Taichou! Forgive me for being late! It will never happen aga-"

Hinamori had startled Rina, grasping both her shoulders tightly, forcing Rina to stand back up straight, **"AIZ-AIZEN TAICHOU HAS GONE MISSING! HARUKO-KUN! PLEASE! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"**

Rina cocked up an eyebrow, peering over to her Captain who had an 'I don't really give a shit' look on his face.

"Missing?! Okay Hinamori-kun, deep breaths. What do you mean he's missing?" Rina tried to use a calming tone to hopefully ease Momo's over dramatic panic.

"He – He said he was going to take a walk! But now the weather has gotten so bad. And he's not – He's not –"

Hinamori was slowly losing her words, grasping in a frenzy at her hair. Rina couldn't believe what was happening in front of her, was Hinamori in such deep devotion to Aizen that her mental state would take such a weird turn? Rina looked up to Kenpachi, searching his eyes for help as he just shrugged his shoulders and walked back inside.

Rina put a hand on Hinamori's shoulder, watching the fragile little girl hyperventilate in front of her, "Hinamori-kun, calm down. I will go find him." Rina flashed a hopeless smile, "Okay?"

Momo nodded, wiping away a tear.

"Just go back to your barracks and rest easy. I'll go out now and find him."

Were Rina's last words as she took off, back into the night rain.

* * *

 _'Maybe I should've asked Hinamori to come with me. I'm not exactly the best at finding people ...'_ Rina's lips twisted in anguish, using her shunpo across the roofs of Seireitei.

Rina leaped up high, scanning her surrounding area as the footpaths were all empty. Everyone was obviously taking shelter from the rain. Rina might just be the only one to be found enjoying such a rainy night, as she always was on these kinds of days.

The female Shinigami lightly landed back onto the roof, placing her hands on her hips, _'Where could he have possibly gone?!'_

Rina's eyes instantly lit up, _'THE TREE!'_

The tree in question was the tree of their many secret meet ups. But the secrecy of their relationship was something of the past, telling eachother that their sacred meet up spot was of no use anymore. 'We didn't plan on meeting tonight, but going to the tree is worth a shot.'

Rina raced up the hill as memories of their many secret meetups came rushing back to her, unknowingly a loving smile had crept up on her face. Having to hide their relationship was fun, exciting almost, but she was also relieved that it wasn't something they had to keep in private anymore.

Rina froze, seeing the darkened tree shadowing over the wet grass. Her heart strung a painful chord as her stomach had felt like it dropped out of her body. Aizen was nowhere in sight.

 _'Something … Isn't right…'_

A combination of her deep thoughts and lacking skill of sensing reiatsu nearby, had blinded her from even knowing there was an umbrella being held over her.

"Enjoying the weather, Rina?"

Her heart felt like it seized up in her chest, spinning around as a cheery smile now made itself known. She took this split second to admire her beloved boyfriend sheltering her from the rain, while he in no caution of his own wellbeing stood in the rain getting soaked.

"Was Momo in on this, Sousuke?!"

"Why are you under the impression that she was?" Aizen questioned.

"You mean to say … You purposely disappeared?" Rina slapped a hand on her face.

"To further fuel the raw emotions in you. Am I wrong for doing so?"

Rina chuckled gently, "Well, I actually feel bad for Momo. You should have seen how frantic you made her. Apologize to her later, okay? Sousuke?"

"Of course."

There was a growing silence between them as Rina broke out, "Sooooo. Is there something you needed to tell me? We didn't plan on meeting tonight." She spun in a circle to look around, "And out of all places, here. Did you miss it or something?"

Aizen handed Rina the umbrella, as she confusingly took it with a single hand. He then reached into his pocket pulling out a red thread, as he knelt down on one knee in the watery grass.

Rina was flabbergasted, "Sous – Sousuke … What are you doing?!"

Aizen took Rina's left hand into his, tying the red string over her ring finger, "Haruko Rina. You are a wonderfully weird woman who has entered my life. The woman I watched grow before my eyes, the woman who thought joining the 11th division was something of a dream, the only woman I know who takes pleasure in the rain, the only woman who I want only as mine and mine alone."

Rina covered her mouth in disbelief, she couldn't believe that this moment was happening. Aizen stood back up as Rina admired the red string over her finger, tied into a beautiful bow.

"Haruko Rina. Marry me and be mine."

The two of them now stood under the umbrella as Rina was having trouble processing this all in, it was all moving by so fast. Various emotions bubbled inside of her, but the most dominant emotion taking over was sheer glee.

She threw the umbrella away, leaping into Aizen's arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, **"OF COURSE! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, SOUSUKE!"**

Sharing a passionate, romantic kiss in the pouring rain.

Rina pulled back, cherishing Aizen's face in front of hers. She slipped his black framed glasses off, pushing his wet almond coloured hair back, giggling as a little loose strand hung in front of his face.

"I love you Sousuke, I really mean it. I love you." Rina bubbled, struggling to hold back her happy tears. Embracing his lips once again in a lip lock, not giving a care in the world if they were to drown in this heavy rain.

It was all too perfect.

* * *

 _'My face …. My face is wet.'_ Rina shivered, comprehending her surroundings. _'Is it ... The rain?'_ She slowly opened her eyes as her vision was just of the black night sky and passing street lamps, along with water droplets of rain aiming down towards her. Her sheathed Zanpakuto was also tucked underneath her arm.

But her feet wasn't on the ground, frantically looking at who was carrying her in this night rain, **"SOUSUKE?!"**

Aizen ignored her, continuing his steps as he cradled her body in his arms.

Rina wrapped her arms around Aizen's neck, inhaling sharply into his chest, "Sousuke. I've – I've missed you." She lulled her eyes, circling a finger on his white Captain overcoat, "Thank you for coming to me, Sousuke."

She looked up to him, his face was stern and he didn't give a word of a reply. Rina gritted her teeth leaping out of his arms, as he just watched her with calm eyes. Rina stood in front of him as she swayed her head to the side …. Something …. Was off.

It felt like …. Like, this was a different Aizen Sousuke than she had known.

"So, you are well then, Rina?" Aizen's words catching her off guard.

Rina's body temperature was dropping, her whole body shivering in the rain as all she was dressed in was her same white tank top and pink shorts. But she wasn't as cold as Sousuke was being to her right now, which was a different kind of coldness she wasn't accustom to.

Aizen's eyes peered down to the dried blood in between her legs, "What a beauty the rain is to be tonight. The utile ability to either help or harm humanity, but to also wash away all evidence of sins that have been committed." His eyes met Rina's again as she stood frozen in fear, "An unatoned sin you seem to know too well, am I right? My love?"

His last words resonated with both a mocking and challenging feeling, imagining it pierce directly into her heart.

Rina grasped firmly onto his white Captain overcoat with both hands, burying her forehead into his chest, "Sous – Sousuke I'm sorry! I – I didn't want it to be this wa –"

Aizen took a single hand as he gently pushed her off of him. Rina glanced up at him with helpless paralyzed eyes, watching his right hand form two fingers, placing it on the necklaced wedding band that hung in the center of her collarbones.

"Be still, Rina. I did not come here to start an argument with you, but to retrieve." Aizen serenely addressed.

His fingers slowly moved down as Rina wanted to pull away, but both curiosity and dread had gotten the best of her. Aizen's fingers stopped directly over her belly button, Rina looked down at his fingers then up at him.

"My my, how refreshing. There is life growing inside of you."

That was the breaking point for Rina, as a stream of tears now made itself known. She gaped her mouth open to try to say some words, but nothing could come out. The sheer volume of rain had increased, stirring emotions were raging in Rina's heart.

"A child born of both a Shinigami parent and a Quincy. Truly riveting."

Rina's ears had pricked up at the word of Quincy …. So … The Quincies are known among others?

"A normal Shinigami of low spiritual power would not carry the ability to birth a child, you only have me to thank." Aizen acknowledged with indifference.

Aizen's hand opened up, thrusting violently straight through to Rina's back.

Her vision had begun to blur up, looking back at his single arm that had forced it's way behind her. Rina's eyes followed his arm's retracting movement as Aizen was now carefully inspecting the burgundy coloured pill that he had retrieved from within her, shamelessly washing the blood away in the rain.

"Unfortunately for you, a Shinigami and Quincy baby is something that was once of interest to me. It's a cultivated project I have done and perfected, I have no use for yours."

Rina cupped her hands underneath the flesh wound around her belly button, catching whatever blood she could. The cruel downpour of rain was only increasing the liquid amount into her hands, watching the watered down blood slip through her fingers. Rina crashed onto her knees, as her head shakily looked up at Aizen who now towered over her.

"I will not divulge you with too much Haruko-kun. But this treasured pill was nothing but a helping hand in an increase of reiatsu in you, resulting in the creation of life within you. I would like to thank you my beautiful wife for being the vessel to carry this pill in."

Aizen now spun around to make his leave, "You are of no use to me anymore, Aizen Rina."

Rina sputtered out blood, forcing herself to speak, "That – That was it all along … Huh, Sou – Sousuke?"

Aizen calmly smiled to himself, bowing his head down, "Enjoy what little moments of life you have left, for the sake of both you and your dying child, Haruko-kun. For the last emotion to die with you is despair."

Rina strived to get herself up, propping up one arm but only to come crashing back down into the road's wet and cold asphalt surface. "Heh. D – Despair? More like rage."

"Don't talk silly, Haruko-kun." Aizen looked over his shoulder, flashing her his well-known serene smiles, "For those who know despair, once knew love."


	17. Reap

"Come and marvel to me, because I only learned my kido from the best!" Rina jeered, pointing towards Renji.

Abarai Renji beamed a satisfied grin, pointing a confident thumb to himself, "That's right! I am the best in this Academy."

Kira's, Momo's and Rukia's eyes went thin, staring at both Rina and Renji in disbelief.

"More like the worst person to learn your kido from …" Rukia plainly added in.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Renji grimaced.

"It means what it was meant to mean!" Rukia huffed.

The rest of the friends couldn't help but laugh, listening to Renji and Rukia duke out insults back and forth.

It was a beautiful warm sunny day, as these Shinigami Academics were on their lunch break. They sat in the shade of a blooming cherry blossom tree, enjoying eachother's company.

But there was one regular from the group that was missing. Shuhei Hisagi.

Ever since that fated night of both Rina and Hisagi sneaking off into the real world, they hadn't spoken a word to eachother since. Words didn't need to be exchanged between them to know it was an agreeable break up.

A break up without proper closure.

"Yo! Hisagi-Senpai! Over here!" Renji bellowed out, waving to Shuhei from a distance.

"EH?! Renji!" Hinamori cried out.

Rukia slapped a hand over Renji's head, "Idiot! What are you doing?! You know him and Rina broke up! Why are you calling him over?!"

Renji swung an arm around Rina's shoulders as he couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry about it! I'll make things all better between you two!"

Kira's tone of voice was unamused, scooping a bit of rice into his mouth, "I didn't know you were both Shinigami and matchmaker, Abarai-kun."

The red haired Shinigami had a thinking pose on, "Hmm, matchmaker …"

Rukia sighed, "Great, now you're giving him ideas …"

The group turned to look at Hisagi as Rina could only look for a moment. A disappointed aura had clouded above them as Hisagi turned around to walk away.

"Hmm." Rukia sighed. "Just what happened between you two, Rina?"

Rina looked down into her lap, shutting her eyes, her words of sorrowful regret, "I think … I think I might have broken him."

* * *

"Oh? This isn't good."

Ichimaru Gin now appearing behind Aizen, smiling down at Rina's fallen stiff body.

"Artistically tragic, isn't it. Gin?" Aizen surmised in a casual tone. "To watch the rain she had adored so much, swirl her blood on the ground with no careful intentions of it's own, but to purify and wash away." Aizen held a flat palm out in front of him, watching the rain droplets collect in his hand, "But be weary Gin, for the rain has not ended."

"Hmm? You mean to say?"

"She is still breathing." Aizen concluded with detest.

"Would you like me to finish her off then? Aizen Taichou?" Gin reassured in almost too happy a voice.

The two of them were then interrupted as hurried footsteps were heard in the distance, inching closer towards them.

"My, my. It looks like the cavalry has arrived." Gin cooed.

"Disappear and take care of the memories in that Quincy boy, Gin. I will handle this on my own."

Gin turned to look at the back of Aizen's head, giving out a short bow, "As you wish, Aizen Taichou." Using his Shunpo to disappear into the night.

Matsumoto and Hisagi were now closing in on Rina and Aizen, but it was hard to tell who exactly that was on the ground on this rainy night.

A flash of something had appeared in Hisagi's sights, as Matsumoto was taken down in a swift instant.

 **"VICE CAPTAIN MATSUMOTO!"** Hisagi yelped.

Hisagi's eyes widened, watching as a clean cut had gone across her abdomen, helplessly watching her crash face first into the ground. The Shinigami instantly unsheathed his Zanpakuto, aimlessly looking around himself, ready to defend.

"Did the rain call out to you as well, Hisagi-kun?"

Shuhei gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on the handle of his Zanpakuto seeing Aizen standing in front of him only a few feet away.

"Aizen Taichou. Did you do this?!"

"As a proud Captain of the 13 Court Guard squads, how untasteful it is of you to assume such things." Aizen lectured in disgust.

But something didn't sit right with Hisagi and it was his gut feeling he was going to go with on this one.

"Where is she?! Where is Rina?!"

"She always loved you, Hisagi-kun."

Hisagi stammered, taking a step back, "W-What?"

"Even though she had foolishly agreed to end her relationship with you and further on accept my proposal of marriage, I could still see the love she had for you in her eyes. Such an unsavoury kind of love, would you agree?"

"Why are you telling me all this?!" Hisagi quipped in irritation.

"Only to leave some sort of good memory of her into your mind." Aizen's calm smile had grown, taking a step aside to reveal Rina's still body on the wet, cold ground behind him. "It's the least I could do for you both."

Shuhei composed himself, his eyes weary of what he was witnessing in front of him as he calmly spoke, "Reap. Kazeshini."

Hisagi's Zanpakuto instantly released, taking on the form of two scythe blades as the long black chain had hung from behind him.

But Aizen's movements were too fast for him, being taken down in the same way as Rangiku.

"Un … Believeable …" Was Shuhei's last words before he collapsed on the ground.

"I would like to thank you both for joining me here tonight, Hisagi-kun. Matsumoto-kun." Aizen commented, pleasantly observing the two fallen Shinigami's.

"Su …. Paku … Kogane no Hikari…"

Aizen looked over his shoulder, "Hmm?"

A quick reflex action on Aizen's part, as he held the tip of Rina's Zanpakuto and a weak swing from her at that. Rina looked battered and bruised in front of him as she shakily held her Zanpakuto in her right hand, using her left hand to cover the open wound around her belly button.

"Admirable, Haruko-kun. A worthy notion I would not expect less from someone seated in the 11th squad."

Rina's eyes broadened, as a sudden thrust of a sword into her back came piercing through her chest, catching her wedding band at the tip as it shattered in half before her eyes.

She looked back in absolute horror as another Aizen was standing behind her, carrying a grin more dark and villainous than the Aizen standing in front of her. Menacing eyes that mirrored that of a hungry wolf that she had never seen before, was this the true Aizen Sousuke that hid behind smoke and mirrors?

"W-What?" She sputtered through a hiccup of blood.

"How shockingly poetic this is, Haruko-kun." The Aizen behind her had purred, "A Zanpakuto born into hatred, dying a cruel death in hatred."

A bitter flashback showed itself into Rina's mind. The green grass swaying in the gentle wind as Sousuke pushed her on make her Zanpakuto submit. To the final moments of when her blinded anger towards him made her Zanpakuto reveal it's true form, leaping onto him in celebration.

To that same moment where they had said their first 'I Love You's' under the cherry blossom tree. The smell of raining flower petals surrounding them, whiffed a bittersweet memory under Rina's nose.

But it wasn't real was it?

Rina shakily lifted her left hand to try to grasp onto the Zanpakuto that was stabbed right through her, "Heh. I can't believe I – I actually loved you …." Another violent cough of blood, "S-Sousuke."

Without mercy, Aizen tore the Zanpakuto out of her as a splash of flowing blood came following out.

"Interesting choice of last words, Haruko-kun." Aizen whispered into Rina's ear, "But. You should stop looking for happiness in the one place you lost it." Effortlessly using a single finger to nudge her lifeless body down.

* * *

The pitter patter of rain had teasingly made Rangiku stir awake, as she could feel the instant surging pain from her abdomen. She desperately scanned around her, now planting her chin up on the frigid asphalt road as her body froze in dread.

She watched helplessly as a huge chunk of Hisagi's Kazeshini was perforated through Rina's chest. Rangiku tightened her hands into a fist, struggling herself to stand but the burning pain and blood loss was too much for her to handle as all she could do was watch this fateful scene.

The splatter of blood was mirrored in Rangiku's eyes as Shuhei tugged on his chain to rip his Kazeshini out of Rina's chest, driving Rangiku into a hysterical fit.

 **"WHY HISAGI?! HISAGI! ANSWER ME! HISAGI!"** Matsumoto yelled mournfully.

In Rangiku's eyes, it looked like nothing more than jealous rage of a betrayed ex-lover.

 _'It … It can't be the reason why he wanted to come along with me … It can't. Shuhei, this is not you. Please tell me it's not you…'_

 **"ANSWER ME HISAGI! WHY?! WHHHYYYY?!"**

Matsumoto's voice was cracking, feeling as if her mournful and bitter cries were for nothing.

"W-W-Why Hisagi …. Why…How … How could you … Hisagi …."


	18. Guilty

**NOTES: This is the final chapter! Sorry it took me so long to push this one out, I just really had to think of any loose ends that needed to be tied up. It's funny, because I was thinking back to the earlier chapters were I said this fic will most likely be done in 18 chapters, and surprise, surprise! It's 18 chapters exactly.**

 **Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Vice Captain Shuhei Hisagi, you have a visitor."

Hisagi looked up from his seated position, his arms were bound behind him as he peered through the metal bars in the prison he quietly found his solitude in.

His guard had walked off to the corner to let these two have some time alone. Hisagi's face was unchanged as Rangiku Matsumoto made herself seen from the other side of the prison bars. Even though she looked healthy and well, her body underneath her Shinigami robes were bandaged all over.

Hisagi looked back down to his feet, "Why?"

Matsumoto took her time before answering, "I don't know why. Because a part of me still believes it wasn't you."

The air turned violent as Hisagi started to thrash around in his chair, screaming at the top of his lungs, **"IT WASN'T ME! IT WASN'T! RANGIKU I DIDN'T DO THIS! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO RINA! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"**

 **"HEY! HEY!"** The guard was banging his wooden spear to create an attention grabbing sound louder than Hisagi's voice, **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

Matsumoto had unconsciously taken a wary step back, furthering herself from Hisagi, peering at him with both sympathy and animosity as he took a single deep breath to calm himself.

Hisagi spat from under his breath, "Please leave. Matsumoto."

Rangiku took a step forward, "But I'm not fini –"

 **"GET OUT!"**

Rangiku wrapped tight fingers around one of the cool steel bars, looking at a defeated Shuhei shadowed within his cell, as the single ray of light from an up high window shone a gleaming line of brightness on the floor beside him.

Matsumoto turned around, huffing out a sigh before making her leave.

* * *

"My, my, how scary, it looks just like you …. Aizen Taichou."

Aizen smiled to himself as him, Gin and Tosen watched the funeral ceremony from a towering balcony above. All three of them had their eyes focused on the 'Aizen Sousuke' seated in the front row, the closest seat to the opened casket that held Rina's body in.

Gin turned his head to Aizen who had his elbow propped up on the balcony railing, watching his fake self with almost gleeful pride. Gin's stomach churned a little, truly in disbelief that Aizen looked almost like he was finding joy in fooling everyone. But what more did he expect from a man he's watched worse things come out from?

Gin's eyes scanning the entire funeral service, seeing a sobbing Rukia and Rangiku in the front beside the fake Aizen.

Gin's outside posterior was unmoved, but he felt a burdensome tinge in his heart.

He never wanted to see 'her' cry. Why did she have to be so involved in this? Nearly losing her life for a friend … And look where it got her.

Gin thought back to a conversation him and Aizen had. It was the night of Rina and Hisagi's exciting secret adventure into the real world.

"How sad, having to break a young couple apart like this." Gin amused, as the two of them were now making their way back to their squad quarters.

"The girl is of use to me. Now, and in the future. Rina Haruko is my stamp of approval that an ally of her's will take up a certain mission in the near future. There truly is nothing stronger than the bonds of friendship when pride is on the line, wouldn't you agree, Gin?"

 _'Was it Rukia he was talking about?'_ The silver haired Shinigami thought to himself.

Gin snapped out of it as Aizen turned to make his leave as Gin and Tosen exchanged looks, following behind.

"Paid your final respects? Aizen Taichou?" Gin cooed.

"Respects are for those who deserve it. There was nothing respectable or admirable of the life she lived. It's more so to check in on my Kyoka Suigetsu."

The three of them exited the building as they were walking along the footpaths of Seireitei. Not having a care in the world if they were caught, since everyone seemed to be attending to Rina's funeral. Gin and Tosen were following Aizen obediently in silence, as the buildings around them seemed to have been getting taller and the area a little more desolate.

"So." Aizen's footsteps froze, as he stood in front of a towering door, now turning to both Gin and Tosen, "Shall we begin?"

A creeping grin was letting itself known on Aizen's face, as the doors he was standing in front of were Central 46's.

* * *

"Ken-Channnnn. We have to go! It's already started!"

Zaraki Kenpachi sat cross legged on the tatami mats in an empty room in the 11th squad's quarters. His back was facing the entrance as he silently looked outside the wooden framed window.

Yachiru gripped the sliding door's frame as she hopped up on Kenpachi's shoulder, "Ken-Chan. Do you not feel like going? Baldy and Yumichika are already there. They probably saved us a seat."

Kenpachi stood up, giving a loud grunt as he stretched his body around. He walked over to the corner of the room, picking up his sheathed Zanpakuto as he secured it closely onto his Shinigami robes.

"Let's skip it. Yachiru."

The pink haired child held a confused look on her face for a moment, but wiping it all away with a cheery smile as she nodded, "Okay! Ken-Chan! Where are we going today?! Tear down a forest? Scare off some villagers? Find some hollows?"

"All of the above." Kenpachi snorted. Being the only one present in the 11th division quarters, his footsteps were that of a towering giant echoing through the entire house.

He was making his way out, but not before closing the sliding door to Rina's bedroom.

* * *

"He got top scores again?"

"Do you think he even has friends?"

"He really needs a girlfriend …."

Not so hushed murmurs were surrounding Uryu Ishida as his entire class was looking upwards at a class ranking list, posted outside their classroom. To no surprise once again, Ishida was number one. He pushed his silver framed glasses upwards, turning to make his leave but was halted.

"Congratulations! Ishida-kun!" Inoue cheered out.

As always, Ishida's tone was flat and indifferent, "Thank you. Inoue-san." Not even bothering to make eye contact with his orange haired classmate, finding his way to his locker.

"Why did you even bother, Orihime? Your words probably mean nothing to him." Tatsuki said in a whisper.

Orihime sighed carrying a gentle smile on her face, "I know. But everyone needs friends. Even someone as cold as Ishida-kun."

* * *

The warmer weather was starting to come around, as Uryu took this opportunity to use the sun's high peak to read a book while making his way home.

Uryu took the same path every day, passing by many other students from his school and others. He found himself surrounded by happy friends of different ages, but found zero desire to find himself a friend.

He genuinely didn't mind being alone.

"Hmm?"

The Quincy stopped in his tracks as an object he had stepped on caught his attention. He lifted his shoe up, bringing up this scuffed up piece of gold to his face, reading it out loud.

"H .. A … Ruko. And …" Ishida twisted his lips trying to figure out the letter after the '&' symbol. It looked almost like an A?

"Ha .. Ruko? Haruko?" Ishida didn't know why. But why did it sound so familiar to him?

He stood frozen in place, really trying to search deep within his mind of why this small piece of golden garbage had struck a heart string within him.

 _'Haruko … Haruko …'_

He grumbled to himself, stuffing the shattered gold coloured ring piece into his breast pocket. Such an insignificant piece of trash to be holding onto, but the wall in his memories was too much of something to just drop.

* * *

"Do you feel injusticed? Hisagi?" Tosen quietly spoke, opposite of the prison's metal bars.

Hisagi's bound hands were shaking, as even the chair had felt the frustration of his vibrations.

"Wh – Why, Taichou? Why – Why did this happen to me?"

Tosen didn't have an answer for him.

Hisagi continued, "I – I would never do that to her. You have to believe me. Out of everyone in all of Soul Society, Tosen Taichou, you have to believe me." Hisagi whipped his head up, looking up to his squad Captain in the shadows, "I was framed! You have to believe m—"

"Release him." Tosen called out to the guard.

"T-Tosen Taichou! I can't do th-" The prison guard shakily answered.

"He will be my responsibility." Kaname turned to face Hisagi, "He needs to pay his respects."

The air sat still for a moment as Hisagi's gut twisted in nervousness, hoping that the prison guard could have a bit of heart for him.

"O-Okay." The guard unsurely answered.

The prison guard made haste to unlock the cell doors, sliding it open as he unlocked the restraints around Hisagi's wrists. Hisagi rubbed at his wrists in pain, making his way to his Captain.

"Thank you. Taichou." He spoke with genuine sincerity.

* * *

Kaname and Shuhei were now making their way towards the funeral area, as Hisagi had gathered looks of wary eyes coming his way.

"Pay them no attention, Hisagi." Tosen acknowledged.

"Ye – Yes! Taichou."

Hisagi kept his head down the rest of the walk there. He really was seen as a criminal wasn't he? Or even worse, a murderer. And why wouldn't he be the prime suspect? A heart broken ex lover, waiting for the perfect moment to extract his revenge? Even if he didn't join Matsumoto on her little rescue mission, Hisagi knew he would still be the number one suspect on the list.

They had finally reached the open clearing, as the area was filled with empty black chairs. Of course the service had already commenced.

Tosen took a side step, opening the way for Hisagi, "Go on."

Hisagi gave his Captain a reassured look, now walking the center path towards the open casket in the distance. This scenery looked all too familiar, as the last time Hisagi had seen something like this was at Rina's wedding.

The black chairs, the open path way in the center. But except of Rina's happiest day of her life, it was her still dead body at the end of the path.

Yes. Hisagi was there. At the wedding. Standing at the entrance just where Tosen was standing. He couldn't find the courage himself to actually join the festivities. Listening in on Captain Commander Yamamoto officiate the marriage between Rina and Sousuke. And the amount of times Hisagi had wanted to jump in and speak up in protest, was too much for him to admit. Even if he did, would Rina have called off the wedding?

Hisagi clenched his fists tight by his side, absolutely disgusted that his life was now going to be filled with a bunch of what if's. All because the love of his life had gone to pass.

It was a weird feeling, seeing Rina's body inside the casket. It brought a wave of sadness, but also a feeling of comfort and relief. Relief knowing that she would no longer hurt, but sadness that her eyes would no longer open to enjoy the happiness this world had to offer her.

He would have given her the world. Hisagi would have given her everything to see her smile.

He inched closer to the casket as the warmth of tears were now bubbling atop his lower eyelids. He reached his hand out to her's.

Cold, she was so cold.

He admired every single curve on her face. Oh how beautifully she had laid there in front of him. Her deep midnight black hair was sprawled to the sides, decorated in beautiful flowers. She wore a timeless white dress as Hisagi couldn't help but chuckle, only because Rina actually hated wearing dresses and probably would have protested even at her own funeral.

The stillness of her body was now the sudden realization to Hisagi that she was actually gone. Now gripping even tighter over her hand, "R-Rina. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

What felt like a jolt going up his arm as his eyes widened.

When Rina's cold hand, grasped back.


End file.
